Unrequited Love
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: How can a girl obtain the affections of a boy that she'll never obtain? Marcie feels this way for Charlie Brown, afraid that he'll never return the feelings that she feels for him... but will something change in the dynamics of how Marcie and Charlie Brown feel about each other? Charlie Brown x Marcie
1. Marcie's Hit

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Peanuts, which belongs to Charles Schultz!

Okay, let's see... I think this is the first time in a while that I done something Peanuts related. I guess it's because I just watched the movie, which I thought was really good! Now, I've been on Deviantart and been looking at a few pictures, and I got drawn to writing this story! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

One morning, on top of a red doghouse, Snoopy was laying down, eyes closed, sleeping when Woodstock was flying around and landed on his stomach, obviously exhausted from flying around on his morning exercises. Snoopy opened his eyes up and rolled his eyes. _"How do you like that?"_

Snoopy then carefully took Woodstock off his stomach and laid him down as Woodstock blinked in curiosity. Snoopy then hopped off his doghouse for a minute, went inside to get something. Woodstock raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Snoopy came out with a typewriter and came back to the top of his doghouse. Woodstock examined Snoopy in interest. Looks like it's once again, his job as editor, to work out any mistakes Snoopy makes in writing.

As Snoopy was thinking up a story, he wasn't aware of the familiar red shirted wearing girl with glasses passing him by as she went over to Charlie Brown's house and knocked on the door.

At the door, Sally answered as she blinked in curiosity. "Oh, hello, Marcie. What are you doing all the way out?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Sally. I just wanted to see if Charles was home." Marcie explained as she shuffled her feet.

"You just missed my big brother. He went to practice his baseball with the others..." Sally explained. "Something about getting prepared for the game against your team this week."

"Oh..." Marcie frowned as she looked down. "Is it this week?"

"Yeah. Baseball practice for us starts at one, but he likes to practice on his own in the mornings..." Sally explained. "Though I don't know why we try. He seems to think we'll win, but we never do, even against your team. And you hate baseball."

"Actually, I think I'm getting used to the exercise by now..." Marcie sighed. "Being with Peppermint Patty for so long... she really makes one feel confident, even if you don't want to be."

"Well, if there's nothing else, my brother is probably at the pitcher's mound, practicing his throws." Sally said.

"All right. Good-bye, Sally." Marcie said as she walked off, Sally closing the door behind her.

Marcie sighed as she looked up at the sky. _"Why do I bother trying? Every time I go up to Charles' house to ask him my question, he's either not here, or dodging the question on whether he likes me or not."_

Marcie sighed as she kept walking. _"Of course, not that I blame him. He still pines for the Little Red Haired Girl, from what Linus tells me..."_

Marcie paused as she looked up. _"Still, to just be with the same boy your camp buddy from summer camp, eventually turned friend, that you got introduced to... it felt... nice..."_

Marcie could still remember that fateful day... the first day she met Charlie Brown...

* * *

 _It was in the middle of a summer day as Marcie was sighing, sitting down on the beds. Lately, she had been a little bored of life at camp, the only one who'd she'd actually talk to was her cabin-mate and tent monitor, who seems very talkative. Which was okay with her, because she always could use the company._

 _She looked out to see Peppermint Patty sitting on the dock, looking over at something. Marcie had seemed curious as she walked out of her cabin and joined up with Peppermint Patty._

 _"Excuse me, sir."_

 _Peppermint Patty growled a bit, then sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine, call me sir, whatever. You didn't stop doing it the first day we've met, why should I stop you now?"_

 _"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I woke you last night..." Marcie said as she sat down._

 _"Oh, that." Peppermint Patty said. "Don't worry about it, kid, that's what tent monitors are for... are you feeling better?"_

 _"A lot. Thank you, sir." Marcie said._

 _"You don't have to call me, sir, you know." Peppermint Patty turned. "You can call me Peppermint Patty."_

 _Marcie offered her hand. "My name is... Marcie, sir."_

 _Peppermint Patty paused. "Marcie, huh? Hmmm... I think I'll remember that name for a long time to come."_

 _"Tell me, sir, what were you looking at just now?" Marcie asked._

 _"Oh, I was just looking at the boy's camp on the other end. See, I know a couple of kids from my town that attends that camp... I wonder how they're doing over there..." Peppermint Patty paused._

 _"Your friends are over there?" Marcie asked, out of pure curiosity._

 _"Yeah, one of them is my good friend, Chuck. He's a round headed kid. My other friend, who's also Chuck's friend, is Snoopy. Snoopy is... how do I put it? He's kind of a funny looking kid with a big nose. But he's a really neat guy once you get to know him." Peppermint Patty explained. "I should really introduce you to him... actually, let me talk to our camp counselor and maybe we'll visit the boys' camp. I'll introduce you to them!"_

 _Marcie just paused as she followed Peppermint Patty. "Okay, sir, if it's all right with the counselor."_

 _"STOP CALLING ME SIR!" Peppermint Patty groaned._

 _Of course, after a moment's talk with the counselor, who said to be back before nine and giving them passes to the boy's camp to show to the counselors from over on that camp, Peppermint Patty and Marcie started preparing for their hike as the two started to talk a little bit._

 _"So Marcie, what do you usually do?" Peppermint Patty asked._

 _"Mostly, I study, and I like reading." Marcie explained._

 _"Reading?" Peppermint Patty rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever play sports, like baseball?"_

 _"Baseball? What would possess me to do something like that? I don't even like baseball!" Marcie frowned._

 _"What? Oh come on, who doesn't like baseball?" Peppermint Patty laughed._

 _"I do, I believe?" Marcie sighed._

 _"Marcie, if you ever move to my town, the first thing we're going to teach you is how to be a good baseball player." Peppermint Patty said. Before Marcie could protest, Peppermint Patty looked around. "Okay, now if I'm right, the boys' camp should be around that corner..."_

 _All of a sudden, they heard a rustle in the bushes. Marcie stopped. "What was that?"_

 _Peppermint Patty looked over and smiled. "Snoopy!"_

 _Marcie raised an eyebrow as she looked at Peppermint Patty's direction. She saw a beagle standing on two legs, wearing what seemed to be World War I pilot's headgear. Marcie just scratched her head in confusion as Peppermint Patty came over. "Hi, ol' buddy! How are you!"_

 _As Peppermint Patty pulled a surprised beagle into a hug, Marcie was wondering whether she should tell Peppermint Patty that she was talking to a beagle. She decided not to say anything until she met this... 'Chuck' guy._

 _"Say, Snoop, have you seen Chuck?" Peppermint Patty asked. "I told him I wanted to meet him at the camp, and what better way to do it than right now?"_

 _The beagle seemed to understand the command as he led Peppermint Patty and Marcie over. Marcie just scratched her head in confusion, wondering how a beagle could possibly walk on two legs..._

 _That was the first day her eyes laid on a short blonde haired kid with a yellow shirt with a zigzag stripe around it filling up a water canteen. She examined him through her glasses and noticed that despite that he looked bald, if one could look close, one can see short hair on his head. She gave a smile. He looked really cute..._

 _"Hiya, Chuck!" Peppermint Patty smiled as Marcie looked surprised. This was Chuck? Peppermint Patty continued, "I told you we'd come and we did!"_

 _"Oh, hello, Peppermint Patty." 'Chuck' looked at Peppermint Patty a bit. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Well, me and my cabin-mate got bored and a little lonely, so we decided to visit the boy's camp, and here we are! Happy to see me, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty smirked._

 _"Uh, well..." 'Chuck' started._

 _"I guess I should introduce my cabin mate." Peppermint Patty smiled. "This is Marcie. She's a little dorky, but for some reason, I feel I get along great with her. Heck, I could set her up with Snoopy..." Peppermint Patty looked around. "If I could find him. He always seems to go places. Well, what about your cabin-mate?"_

 _"He's in our cabin, but..." 'Chuck' started._

 _"Great, could you introduce us?" Peppermint Patty smiled._

 _"Well..." 'Chuck' started._

 _"Come on, Chuck, don't be shy!" Peppermint Patty frowned._

 _Marcie gasped a little. Looks like she and 'Chuck' had common ground in that they were both a little shy... and that they knew Peppermint Patty was very talkative._

 _"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll introduce myself to him!" Peppermint Patty said as she walked in the cabin._

 _Marcie paused as she looked at 'Chuck' and smiled. "Uh... hi. I guess our friend already introduced us, but... my name is Marcie."_

 _She offered a hand to 'Chuck'... as he stared at it. He just shrugged as he took Marcie's hand and shook it. "My name is Charlie Brown."_

 _"Would it be okay if I called you 'Charles'?" Marcie asked._

 _Charlie Brown paused as he shrugged. "I suppose if it's okay with you, then it's okay with me..."_

 _Marcie gave a slight smile._

* * *

Marcie smiled a bit. In a way, it was all thanks to Peppermint Patty for introducing her to Charlie Brown. For some reason, even the name gave her slight butterflies to her stomach.

It was pretty soon that she came across Charlie Brown's field. She noticed Charlie Brown was practicing pitches as he was throwing baseballs around. Marcie just decided to sit down and watch... just for a couple of minutes.

It wasn't until the seventh pitch that she saw Snoopy joining in with Charlie Brown as she watched him go up to Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown smiled to Snoopy as the two of them talked... or at least, Charlie Brown talked while Snoopy 'talked' in his various ways, those little grunts of his. Snoopy then got into a batting position as Charlie Brown threw a ball... with Snoopy swinging the bat, hitting it, causing the ball to spin Charlie Brown around, losing his clothes as per usual... but unfortunately, the ball didn't stop there. It hit Marcie square in the face, causing her to be unconscious.

* * *

And there is the first chapter! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Talk Between Two Friends

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Marcie? Marcie?"

Marcie's eyes opened a mere second as she saw Charlie Brown and Snoopy looking at her in concern. Charlie Brown then said, "I am so sorry, I didn't know you were even here! Are you all right?"

Marcie paused as she got up. "I'm okay, Charles... I didn't see where the ball was coming from."

"What are you doing all the way out here, anyway?" Charlie Brown asked as Snoopy sighed in relief.

"Well, I was just walking by, just thinking. I didn't have a whole lot to do since summer is beginning, so I thought I'd just take a walk." Marcie said.

"Oh." Charlie Brown nodded as he and Snoopy got up. "Well, since you're here, would you like to help me practice my pitches for baseball?"

Marcie blushed a bit as Charlie Brown continued, "I know you don't like baseball, but I really need a catcher, and even though Snoopy is somehow good in both aspects in batting and catching, I would feel a little better if a second player could help me out. Normally, it's Lucy who comes afterwards, but you've seen her catch. She never wants to participate in the game."

Marcie paused as she smiled. "Sure, Charles. I could use the exercise."

"Really?" Charlie Brown smiled. "Thanks, Marcie, you're a life saver!"

Marcie gave a big smile as Charlie Brown and Snoopy turned their backs. She couldn't believe that she agreed to doing baseball... but if it's with Charlie Brown, she felt all right with it.

* * *

After a few minutes of catching and batting, Charlie and Marcie sat next to each other on the play bench as Charlie Brown said, "I have to admit, Marcie, I'm impressed with your skills. It's a shame you're not into baseball."

"I wish I could join your team, Charles, but I'm sadly obligated to Peppermint Patty's team, and you know how she is determined to help people get out of their shell." Marcie said.

"I don't know, Marcie. I've seen some changes in you lately." Charlie Brown said. "For one, even if you're not eager to join any sports, you actually had some fun with it anyway. What matters is that any sport you play is for fun... no matter what you do, it's all in the game."

"Says the guy with the losing team." Marcie said.

Charlie Brown sighed as he looked at Marcie. "I wish I could start taking my own advice, but as manager, I have to think the opposite. I do care for my team."

"Says the guy who prefers to play in the rain even though it's pouring cats and dogs out." Marcie smirked.

Charlie Brown looked down as Marcie looked over at him. "Charles, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make fun of you. I was just joking alongside."

"Oh..." Charlie Brown said as he looked up at Marcie. "Well... I feel a little better..."

Marcie sighed as she looked up. "Charles, remember when I first moved into the neighborhood?"

"You told me something about that." Charlie Brown said as he looked up at the sky. "You were starting to miss Peppermint Patty because she was your very first friend you made at camp."

 _"That's partially true."_ Marcie thought to herself.

"Well, I can imagine my shock when my parents recently moved because of mom's new job... being in the same neighborhood as all the friends I made." Marcie smiled. "I think I visited Peppermint Patty first, talked with her a bit... then she called you."

"Yeah, I could imagine my surprise when I heard that the 'dorky girl' that we met at camp was here in our neighborhoods." Charlie Brown said.

Marcie sighed as she laid her head down on Charlie Brown, causing him to blush. "Do you really think I'm dorky?"

"Well... no. I consider myself to be more dorky." Charlie Brown sighed. "I don't know, hearing the word sounds derogatory to me."

Marcie's heart lifted as she looked up at Charlie Brown. "You really think so?"

"Well... there are better words to call people like us... I don't know what they are, but I'm sure as we grow older, we'll know." Charlie Brown said.

 _"Older..."_ Marcie sighed, imagining for a minute of what Charlie Brown and herself would be at in about thirty years from now.

"You know, Marcie, I'm glad to be talking with you. Aside from Linus and maybe Snoopy, you seem to be the only person in the world who understands me." Charlie Brown said.

"Thanks, Charles." Marcie smiled as she hugged him. "That means a lot to me."

"Uh... n-no problem, Marcie." Charlie Brown blushed as soon as the hug was over.

"Say, Charles, I was wondering... do you like me?" Marcie asked.

"Do I what?" Charlie Brown said in confusion.

Marcie sighed as she shook her head. "You're doing it again, Charles. You're avoiding the question."

"I'm sorry, Marcie, it's just... truth be told, I don't know. I DO like you... I just don't know what type of 'like' it is." Charlie Brown explained. "Do I like you, yes. That's beyond what I know... who knows, though?"

Marcie sighed. Charlie Brown was probably still pining for the little red-haired girl...what was her name? Heather? Maybe that was it. "You know, Charles, I was thinking... your crush on the little red-haired girl..."

"Uh, it's not a crush, it's..." Charlie Brown started.

"Don't deny it, you have a crush on her. Look, I know you don't have the guts to do it, but someday, you need to talk to that little red-haired girl, tell her your feelings..." Marcie said.

Charlie Brown sighed. "I know, and I want to do it... but I don't know how... I can't fly a kite, I can't do baseball correctly... the only thing I can do is own a dog, make toast and try to do good at school as best I can."

"Charles..." Marcie held Charlie Brown's hand as she and him made eye contact. "If you want help on how to talk with girls... I can easily help you."

"Can you?" Charlie Brown said in surprise.

Marcie nodded. "Anytime you want to talk to me, I'm here. You know where I live, right?"

"Yeah, Peppermint Patty talked me your address at least a few times." Charlie Brown said as Marcie got up.

"Well, I gotta go. I know you got some baseball practice to get to." Marcie said.

"Okay, Marcie. Thanks for the talk." Charlie Brown said as Marcie left. "You're a good friend!"

Marcie nodded as she walked off. As soon as she was out of eyesight from Charlie Brown or Snoopy, Marcie sighed, lovesickly, "He likes me! He likes me!"

* * *

And there is the second chapter! How did you like it? More to come along the way, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. A Time of Comfort

Here's the next chapter of my Peanuts story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Marcie got home, she headed straight to her room as she pulled out a small diary and started writing in it.

"Dear diary, once again, I met up with Charles. Even if he does get himself down, he does seem rather confident in his baseball and team. I even played baseball catching with him for a few minutes, and I have to say, I had a lot of fun, more than I did my friend, Peppermint Patty. I mean, she and I do play baseball a bit, even though I'm a little nervous playing with her because of my hatred of baseball, but because of Charles, I've been looking forward to baseball more than ever... I still remember the first time I was introduced to the sport... I never actually played in it, but I was in charge of selling tickets for a charity game between Charlie Brown and Peppermint Pattie's teams. I still think stomachaches are a major concern, especially if they're a symptom to some flu bug. Anyway, you know the story, I was really upset and crying because I couldn't sell a single ticket and Charles comforted me after he noticed I was crying... I still remember that memory very vividly."

Marcie sighed, remembering that memory...

* * *

 _"Would you like to buy a ticket to our charity baseball game, miss?" Marcie tried an attempt to smile, even though so far, she was failing. "Our charity is for stomach-aches, you see, and..."_

 _SLAM!_

 _For about the hundredth time that day, the door slammed right in Marcie's face. She just stood there stunned and sad as she was trying to fight back tears. She wanted to help out, but she was so bad at ticket selling, she just couldn't handle the pressure anymore. She started running off, dropping the tickets she had, wanting to yell at Peppermint Patty for putting her in this spot in the first place._

 _She quickly spotted Peppermint Patty talking with Charlie Brown and Snoopy as she saw Charlie Brown nodded. As soon as Charlie Brown left, Snoopy was about to follow when he noticed Marcie marching up to Peppermint Patty._

 _Peppermint Patty, unaware of Marcie's anger, smiled as she asked, "Hey, Marc! How did the ticket sales go?"_

 _"HORRIBLY!" Marcie yelled at Peppermint Patty, making her jump. "HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO SELL TICKETS TO A STOMACH-ACHE? NOBODY WANTS TO COME TO YOUR OL' BALL GAME! I'M TIRED OF HAVING DOORS SLAMMED IN MY FACE! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I COULD HAVE BEEN HURT BY SOMEBODY? I HATE SELLING TICKETS, I HATE BASEBALL!"_

 _"Marcie, calm down, please." Peppermint Patty said, trying to console her friend, but Marcie wouldn't have it._

 _"I TRIED to sell those tickets! I really tried, but every place I went they slammed the door in my face! I couldn't take it!" Marcie started to cry. "I really tried and tried!"_

 _"Marcie, come on..." Peppermint Patty tried to console her._

 _"Just leave me alone!" Marcie growled as she started to stomp off._

 _Peppermint Patty just stared in shock as she started to look worried. "Poor Marcie... maybe the charity game was a bit of a mistake..."_

 _Peppermint Patty turned to Snoopy. "Snoopy, could you maybe talk to Marcie or at least work some of your magic to calm her down?"_

 _Snoopy gave a salute as he started going after Marcie. Peppermint Patty sighed as she looked down. "Guess I'm going to have to tell Chuck the charity game's off, because nobody's going to come..."_

 _Quickly enough, Snoopy found Marcie sitting down near a brick wall, sniffling and holding herself, looking ready to cry. Snoopy decided to walk up to her and give her a kiss on the cheek, attempting to comfort her._

 _Feeling the dog lips on her cheek, she turned to Snoopy and sighed, "Hi, Snoopy... I guess you saw all that, huh?"_

 _Snoopy just gave a little stare, but she knew it probably meant yes in his own way as he kissed her on the cheek again._

 _"I'm just... I'm just such a failure, you know... I couldn't even sell a single ticket..." Marcie said as she looked down._

 _Snoopy decided to just sit next to her and put his head down near Marcie's lap. Marcie started to pet him a bit, feeling better a little._

 _"There you are, Snoopy! I've been wondering where you went... Marcie?"_

 _Marcie and Snoopy looked up to see Charlie Brown coming up towards the two. Charlie Brown noticed Marcie's face had been strewn with tears. "Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying."_

 _"I have." Marcie sighed as Charlie Brown sat down next to her. "It's just... it's about the charity game you want to hold. Nobody's coming. I tried to sell a ticket, and I told them the charity, but every where I went, I get the door slammed in my face!"_

 _Charlie Brown just stared in shock, then in sympathy as Marcie looked down. "You must think I'm pathetic, Charles, failing to sell any tickets at all..."_

 _"Marcie, you're not the pathetic one..." Charlie Brown sighed. "I am. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed with the idea to hold a benefits game."_

 _Marcie looked up in surprise. "No, Charles, it was a great idea!"_

 _"It was just poor execution, then." Charlie Brown sighed. "I guess if nobody's going to the game, then I may as well call it off. Nothing ever works out... why did I bother thinking of the idea..."_

 _Marcie looked up at Charlie Brown and sighed. "I guess I let you down, Charles... you and Peppermint Patty..."_

 _"No...I let myself down." Charlie Brown looked down. "So, you had the door slammed in your face every time you tried to sell a ticket?"_

 _"Pretty much." Marcie sighed._

 _"Marcie, believe it or not... the neighborhood... can be pretty tough when it comes to the type of help... I've experienced it a few times. I had the door slammed in my face every time I ask someone if I could shovel their walkways for money... during the summer." Charlie Brown said._

 _Marcie looked up in surprise. "But... it doesn't snow in summer..."_

 _"Yeah, my sister was playing a prank on me, but looking back on it..." Charlie Brown chuckled. "It was pretty funny..."_

 _Marcie looked up and gave a laugh. "You're right, it is pretty funny!"_

 _The two kids hugged each other as they both laughed, Snoopy looking between the two of them as he gave a slight chuckle. Pretty soon, the two let go of each other as Marcie got up. "Thanks, Charles. I feel a lot better. I'm sorry I cancelled your game."_

 _"That's okay, Marcie. It was bound to go wrong in some way, even if you sold the tickets anyway." Charlie Brown smiled. "I guess you not selling those tickets was a sign that the charity game wouldn't work out."_

 _"Well, I think it's getting late." Marcie said as she got up. "I better be getting home."_

 _"Do you want me or Snoopy to walk you home?" Charlie Brown asked. "I wouldn't mind."_

 _Marcie smiled as Snoopy pushed her towards Charlie Brown. "Uh, sure, Charles. Thank you."_

 _Charlie Brown gave a slight blush as he said, "You're welcome, Marcie..."_

* * *

"...yeah, those were the days..." Marcie smiled as she continued writing in her diary.

"Today, I've talked with Charles, and after a couple of years of avoiding the question, he gave me an honest answer, saying that he does like me. Though I fear that he may still have a crush on the Little Red Haired Girl, but unlike Peppermint Patty, who I know has a bit of a jealousy issue, I can at least accept it if Charlie Brown doesn't want me... but maybe I can help him be confident to ask the Little Red Haired Girl out... maybe. We'll see. Marcie."

Marcie sighed as she closed her diary and put it back in her bookcase. She looked at the clock and noticed it had been about a half hour since she arrived home. Having nothing else to do, she decided to get started on her homework.

* * *

It wasn't until about an hour later that she heard a knock on the door and her mother calling her. "I'll be right down, mother!"

Marcie put her homework away as she walked out of her room and noticed Charlie Brown sitting in the living room couch. Marcie's heart skipped a beat, but she walked up to Charlie Brown as she sat down next to him.

"Hi, Charles? How was your game?" Marcie asked.

"Oh, you know. Same as usual." Charlie Brown sighed. "Anyway, you said you can help me with my crush on the Little Red-Haired Girl?"

Marcie nodded. "Yes. I'll see what I can do to help you. You ready for my advice?" Marcie asked.

Charlie Brown nodded.

"Very well." Marcie said as Charlie Brown turned to her. "Let's get started."

* * *

And that's chapter three done! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Marcie's First Bit of Advice to Charles

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In the living room, on the couch, Marcie looked over at Charlie Brown as she took a deep breath. "You always tell me that you always wanted to approach the Little Red-Haired Girl, but the problem is is that you don't know how to do it..."

"Well... I mean I want to do it... I considered going up to her a lot of times during my lunch periods at school." Charlie Brown sighed. "But the main problem is that... I don't have the initiative to do so..."

Marcie paused as she looked at Charlie Brown. "You know Charles, the problem isn't you... it's your bad feelings. You're always getting yourself all the way down, and I suppose the words that people tell you don't really help..."

"I know... it's just the fact that whenever I hear people say that I'm wishy-washy or I'm a fool..." Charlie Brown sighed.

"I don't think you're a fool, Charles..." Marcie said. "I think you have a strong heart, and good friends. Some people like Lucy may not see it, but there are friends that think you do have an untapped potential."

Charlie Brown looked at Marcie as she paused. "Well... beyond what Patricia is trying to get out of you anyway..."

"But what should I do?" Charlie Brown asked as Marcie looked to him.

"Charles, have you ever heard the term 'just be yourself'?" Marcie asked.

"That's the problem. _Look at myself!_ "Charlie Brown complained.

"Charles, I want you to relax for a minute." Marcie said as she held Charlie Brown's hand. "Close your eyes... try going to your happy place..."

"My... happy place?" Charlie Brown asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, Charles. Now, I want you to describe your happy place to me... what does it look like?" Marcie asked.

Charlie Brown paused as he tried to imagine his happy place. "Well... I'm in the baseball field... I'm standing in my pitcher's mound... everyone else is there... and they're all cheering me to get the final strike on the one player... we're ahead, five to three. The other team is batting, and the bases are full. If the guy gets a homerun, we lose..."

Marcie looked at Charlie Brown, listening and nodding. Normally, she didn't care much about baseball, but just hearing Chariie Brown describing it made her pretty comfortable. "Go on, Charles..."

"And then, over near the crowds, I see her. Her pretty face, her nice hair... her sweet personality..." Charlie Brown smiled.

Marcie sighed as she didn't need to hear the rest of the description, she assumed it was the Little Red-Haired Girl. "Go on, Charles..."

"Everyone is cheering me on... and then..." Charlie Brown opened his eyes as he sighed. "And then cruel reality hits when you realize you're never going to win..."

"Charles..." Marcie hugged Charlie Brown out of comfort. "If it makes you feel any better, despite what everyone says, I believe you can win..."

Charlie Brown gave a smile as he hugged her back. "Thanks, Marcie. That means a lot to me..."

Marcie paused as she looked towards him. "You're welcome..."

Before Marcie and Charlie Brown could discuss any further, another knock on the door was heard.

"Hang on a second, Charles..." Marcie said as she got up and peeked out from the peephole to see Snoopy wearing his World War I outfit standing at her door.

Marcie sighed. She didn't know what happened that included her in one of Snoopy's fantasies, but she always went along with it, anyway... maybe it's because of the fact she learned the French language.

Either way, she opened up the door and said to Snoopy, "Bonjour, monsieur. Comment êtes-vous cette belle journée?"

Snoopy just bowed and took Marcie's hand as he kissed it.

Marcie gave a slight giggle. Even though it was a little ridiculous, she didn't mind playing along with Snoopy. She knew, to him, it was all just a little game in his imagination. "Tu as l'air fatigué. Puis-je vous offrir une bière de racine?"

Snoopy gave a bow as he walked inside Marcie's house and sat right down in the kitchen. Charlie Brown, who had been watching this in the living room, looked amazed.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Charlie Brown said in surprise. "I-I mean, I knew you knew some words since we went to Paris for the exchange program last time, but..."

"Some of my family members are French fluent, Charles. I'm sorry, do you think you can help me with this?" Marcie asked.

"Okay, but I don't know any French..." Charles said as he got up.

"You don't need to. I think as long as Snoopy wears that outfit, he thinks you're his general or something." Marcie said as she pulled out a bottle of root beer and popped the top off as she poured it in a cup.

Snoopy then looked at Charlie Brown in shock as he squinted. Then he gave a salute as Marcie put down the three root beers on the table.

Marcie nodded as she turned to Snoopy as she started to drink. "Il y aura quelque chose d'autre pour vous, pilote de courageux?"

Snoopy just shook his head as he took a sip.

Marcie turned to Charlie Brown as she said, "Anyway, like I said before, if you want to get to the Little Red Haired Girl, try approaching her. Be yourself. If anybody tries to get you down, just ignore them."

Charlie Brown paused as he nodded. "I'll... I suppose I can give it a try, if you think I can do it..."

"Charles..." Marcie said as she put his hand to hers. "I know you can do it."

Charlie Brown looked into Marcie's eyes and gave a small smile. "Thanks for the confidence, Marcie."

Marcie gave a slight smile as she turned back, blushing. She was glad she could help out her friend.

Snoopy looked between Marcie and Charlie Brown, or, in his mind, the French Lass and General Pershing. He raised an eyebrow and wondered if the French Lass he had a small crush on could possibly be in love with General Pershing...

He gave a small chuckle as he went back to sipping his root beer.

* * *

And chapter four is out of the way! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. A Day at School

Here we go with the next chapter of this story! Again, don't worry if your reviews aren't appearing for the recent chapter, I did get them through my e-mail! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Marcie and Peppermint Patty were walking together for school as Peppermint Patty groaned.

"Why must we always go to school every five days of the week?" Peppermint Patty sighed.

"Sir, you do know that without school, we won't know how to approach the world as we grow up." Marcie said.

"I know, I know, everybody tends to say that, but I still think it's about an eight hour waste every school day." Peppermint Patty groaned.

"You DID remember to do your report, didn't you, sir?" Marcie raised an eyebrow.

"Relax, Marcie, I did the report." Peppermint Patty rolled her eyes. "The question is, did YOU do your report? Because I still remember the last time you forgot yours..."

Marcie sighed. "I was trying to help you get a good grade, sir! I just forgot about my own report, that's all!"

Peppermint Patty laughed. "Whatever, cranky. Just try to shake me when the teacher tries to call on me, okay?"

Marcie just shook her head as she and Peppermint Patty arrived at the school. As much as she liked her friend, most days, she's just so frustrating to work with!

* * *

Pretty soon, Marcie and Peppermint Patty were seated in their desks as Peppermint Patty got her books out. Marcie nodded as she looked out the window and sighed a bit, wondering exactly how Charlie Brown was doing in his ways. She just hoped the advice she gave him, worked...

 _"Universe, I hope you're listening to this, I know that you have a very odd agenda against my good friend, Charles... I don't know exactly what happened that made him so miserable, but if you can just throw him a bone, please? Just once? All I want is to see Charles happy when I meet him again..."_ Marcie prayed as she looked out the window.

The call of the teacher snapped her back in attention as Marcie chuckled nervously. "Sorry, ma'am. I didn't know I was daydreaming."

Marcie then sighed as she noticed that Peppermint Patty, as per usual, fell asleep. She knocked Peppermint Patty's head back to her desk, waking her.

"The final digit of pi is..." Peppermint Patty yelped as she looked around. "Eh... oh. Still here, huh?"

Peppermint Patty then sat up in attention as the teacher asked her if she could pay attention for once. "I'm not quite sure, ma'am. I can try, but I can't guarantee good results..."

The students of the teacher's class heard the teacher audibly sigh.

Marcie just decided to keep focus on her school work for now, so as if to not cause herself to daydream of Charlie Brown...

* * *

...which she was now doing during lunch as Peppermint Patty was sitting next to her and talking. "So, anyway, Marcie, our baseball team really needs you. I know what you're going to say, and you can't back out of this one, we have a game to keep up! So, here's what I'm thinking..."

Marcie didn't pay any attention to Peppermint Patty as she started thinking of Charles and remembering another time when he, along with all the students of his school, went over to their school to resume their education...

* * *

 _It was a bit after Christmas break. Around that time, Marcie had gotten quite used to her new neighborhood, made her group of friends, and was well on her way towards an education. Sure, she would occasionally meet Charlie Brown and his friends on the weekends, but she didn't mind. If anything, seeing Charlie Brown every once in a while was something she actually looked forward to..._

 _And imagine her surprise when, on one day at school, she saw a bus of students arriving and out stepped Charlie Brown and his sister, Sally, the latter seemingly upset._

 _"Charles!" Marcie gasped as she came over to Charlie Brown. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"It's a long story..." Charlie Brown said as Sally sighed._

 _"Our school building collapsed." Sally sighed. "It couldn't handle the pressure, and did itself in. I'll be joining my other fellow students, if you need me, Charlie Brown."_

 _Sally groaned as she walked ahead as Marcie raised an eyebrow._

 _"What really happened?" Marcie asked._

 _"We're not entirely sure. I think I heard my dad say that my school had a termite problem and some of the structures of the school building weakened because of it." Charlie Brown sighed. "Again, I'm not entirely sure of the full story. The important thing is that our school collapsed and until it's rebuilt again, we have to go to a different school building to get our education."_

 _Charlie Brown gave a small laugh as he looked over at Marcie. "Heh, what are the chances I end up in the same school as you?"_

 _Marcie gave a small laugh right back. "Yeah, it's funny how fate works like that..."_

 _Charlie Brown sighed as he walked in. "I better join my class and see where I'm assigned..."_

 _"Hey, maybe we'll be in the same class, huh? I know Peppermint Patty's with our class." Marcie explained._

 _"Maybe. We'll see. If I don't see you in class, hopefully lunch or recess?" Charlie Brown said as he started to go in as he joined his already walking in class._

 _Marcie gave a smile as she started walking in. This was going to be an interesting school year now... Marcie had not even noticed she was skipping her way to her classroom._

* * *

 _As she was settling in with the rest of the class, Marcie noticed Charlie Brown's class coming in as all eyes turned to the teacher as she was explaining about the recent changes for a while. As everyone understood and welcome the new class in, Charlie Brown's class went over to get a desk shared._

 _Marcie moved aside as she gave a smile as Charlie Brown passed by her... only for her to be slightly disappointed as she saw Charlie Brown sitting were Peppermint Patty always sits... but Marcie put on a smile as he turned to her. "Hey, Marcie..."_

 _"Hi, Charles." Marcie said as Violet Gray came over. "Oh, hello."_

 _"Hi. Is this seat taken?" Violet asked._

 _"No, it hasn't." Marcie said as Violet sat next to her. Marcie then turned back to Charlie Brown as she asked, "You sure you want to sit there, Charles? That's where Peppermint Patty usually sits. You should probably know about her... 'habits'."_

 _"It's all right, Marcie. How bad could Peppermint Patty possibly be?" Charlie Brown said as the bell rang._

* * *

"Marcie!" Peppermint Patty sighed as she shook Marcie a bit, causing her to snap out of it as the bell rang. "Have you been listening to the baseball plan at all?"

"Sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention." Marcie admitted.

Peppermint Patty sighed. "Oy vey, Marcie, and you say "I" daydream in class."

"You do, sir, most of the time." Marcie pointed out.

"Well, either way, you need a little bit more focus! Come on, we'll talk more about this during recess." Peppermint Patty said as she and Marcie got up and started walking off.

Marcie sighed as she gave more thoughts about Charlie Brown. How could just a simple boy like him invade his very thoughts?

* * *

Pretty soon, school was being let out as Marcie decided to walk off on her own towards the library where she decided to spend some quiet time... mostly, to get away from the hustle and bustle of the day. She sighed as she pulled out her book, ready to study when she saw Lucy walking with Linus as Lucy seemed crabby about something... then again, Lucy was always crabby over something. Her curiosity started to peak as she went over to Linus and Lucy as she held the book over her face, so as to pretend not to listen, but at the same time, doing it.

"I just can't believe what just happened at school!" Lucy said in shock. "Charlie Brown actually talked to the Little Red Haired Girl and started a conversation with her! And they just been made friends at that! The world should have ended by now! The pigs should be flying across! And I'm pretty sure I just became a monkey's uncle!"

Marcie's eyes widened in shock as she gave a smile. Charlie Brown actually did it? She smiled as she thought to herself, _"Thank you, universe!"_

"It had to have been some lucky fluke!" Lucy frowned as she frowned.

"Oh, don't think too hard on it, Lucy. Personally, I'm glad Charlie Brown finally mustered up the courage to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl. It just goes to show that Charlie Brown is not entirely bad at everything." Linus smiled.

"No... no, this is STILL the wishy-washy Charlie Brown we know... and I know how to prove it..." Lucy said, giving a big smirk.

Marcie could only look up from her book in concern. She better have a talk with Charlie Brown and warn him about Lucy... and from the look she noticed on Linus's face, it looked like he'd tell Charlie Brown first chance he'll get.

* * *

And there's Chapter Five done! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Marcie Issues A Warning

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Marcie started to run over to Charlie Brown's house as she panted. Over near Snoopy's doghouse, Snoopy leaned over in curiosity as he wondered what was going on.

Marcie rang the doorbell and waited as Sally answered the door. Sally sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sally said as she pulled Marcie inside. "Marcie, get in, quick!"

"What's wrong?" Marcie asked out of curiosity as she looked at Sally's face.

"From what Charlie Brown just told me, he actually had courage today! Like... like the universe was rooting for him! He told me he talked to that little red-haired girl and... they became friends! Just like that!" Sally said. "I'm really worried, can you talk with him, please?"

Marcie blinked as she said to Sally, "So Charles got the courage to talk to a girl. It's not the end of the world."

"I know... but Charlie Brown won't stop sighing HAPPILY about it!" Sally said as she noted Charlie Brown skipping out. "And speaking of which..."

Charlie Brown looked up as he smiled towards Marcie. "Marcie! Hey, I'm glad you came over! I want to say thanks for the advice you gave me! I mustered up some courage, and I talked to the Little Red-Haired Girl! Everything turned out great for once!"

"That's nice, Charles..." Marcie paused.

"YOU gave him advice on..." Sally said, upon hearing this... then groaned. "I feel like I don't know you."

Sally just walked off in a bit of disgust, though Marcie knew Sally would come around to it eventually. Marcie sat down with Charlie Brown as she said, "Go on, Charles."

"Well, when I got up to the Little Red Haired Girl's table, we started talking. Turns out, her name is Heather." Charlie Brown started.

Marcie then snapped her fingers, now knowing the name and where she heard it. "I think I remember hearing that name..."

"Homecoming dance! Remember, we had that big football game? I was her escort?" Charlie Brown explained.

"I thought you were embarrassed by those moments..." Marcie said in confusion.

"Mostly because I didn't remember what happened after I kissed Heather on the cheek. Anyway, me and Heather were talking about some common interests and she told me that I had a great heart. And she also told me that... in truth, she also noticed me quite a bit, not because of some over-the-top thing I would do, but... just being myself, which is what I just did! I appreciated her saying it, so I gave her my thanks. After that, we started talking about sports and baseball. Turns out Heather is a hidden fan of Joe Shlabotnik." Charlie Brown said.

Marcie lifted up her glasses in surprise.

"I know, I was shocked to hear that too!" Charlie Brown said, noting the shocked look on Marcie's face as she put her glasses down. "Anyway, we also started talking about football, which lead to that homecoming game. She knew it wasn't my fault that I lost the game."

"I didn't think it was, either, Charles..." Marcie muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, what?" Charlie Brown blinked.

"...nothing. Go on." Marcie said, shyly.

"Well, anyway, she was sitting across the field at the time and she actually noticed Lucy pulling the football away from me... all the times she did it!" Charlie Brown smiled. "She told me she tried to get the referees to look over the tapes, but... unfortunately, there was no chance on that... but she said she was sorry if anything caused me harm."

"She actually said that?" Marcie said.

"Yeah... she did. Anyway, me and Heather talked, and I asked if we can hang out again sometime, and... and she said yes!" Charlie Brown sighed. "For once, something went right for me!"

"Well, someone doesn't seem to like that things are going your way..." Marcie sighed. "That's what I want to talk to you about... you mentioned Lucy... well, Lucy had noticed you talking to Heather and..."

"Linus said that everybody was noticing it... I don't know why they would, I'm just introducing myself to someone I wanted to talk to for a long time... and it worked out." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Well, Lucy didn't like it, and she still wants to prove that you're... you're, well..." Marcie looked down.

Charlie Brown looked at Marcie in concern and gulped in worry. "...that I'm wishy-washy?"

"Well, uh..." Marcie paused.

"It's okay, Marcie, you don't have to say it. I can figure it out pretty well..." Charlie Brown said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Charles." Marcie looked down.

"No, you're not the one who said it... truth is, Lucy is always getting me down..." Charlie Brown sighed as Marcie looked up.

"Why do you always take it from her?" Marcie asked. "What started this whole thing, anyway?"

Charlie Brown sighed. "I don't know... she used to be a great kid to hang around with, sure, she occasionally did a few things that upset me, but they weren't all that major! And I mean, she does make a good psychiatrist..."

"On what grounds?" Marcie asked. "Oh, I'm sure the advice she gives you is good, but... I bet she's probably finding some stealthy way to insult you... and she's getting five cents on every visit! I mean, if I were running a psychologist's booth, I wouldn't... charge them."

Charlie Brown paused. "I suppose that's a good point. You know, Marcie, I think you'd make a better mental doctor than Lucy would..."

"You think so?" Marcie asked, blushing.

"Well... if you set up a booth next to Lucy's and I had to choose either her's or yours... you really wouldn't charge if you set up a booth?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Lemonade stand, maybe... cookie stand, maybe. Not a psychiatrist's booth." Marcie said.

"Then I'd choose your booth." Charlie Brown smiled. "...of course, Lucy might threaten your booth if you actually helped your patients for free..."

"I guess..." Marcie said. "There's also the problem with... well, you know the one..."

Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow.

Marcie sighed. "The football thing."

"Oh, that." Charlie Brown groaned. "Yeah, I don't know why Lucy always does it! I don't know what started this whole 'pull the football away from me' thing, but I always get suckered into it..."

"Do you remember the first time the football was pulled away from you?" Marcie asked.

Charlie Brown paused. "It wasn't exactly 'pulled' away, but more... dropped. By Violet Gray. You remember Violet, right?"

"I think Linus told me about her. She was another old friend... which you grew apart of over the last couple of years." Marcie said.

Charlie Brown nodded. "She was the first person to be the placekicker, but she got nervous because she was afraid of getting kicked, so she dropped the football at the last second and turned around, and I kicked at nothing and fell down. I don't blame Violet for it, but it just came out of nowhere."

"You don't say. And when, exactly, did Lucy get to be your placeholder?" Marcie asked.

"I guess I assigned her to be my football holder at one time to practice my kicks. She understood the instructions, and... well, she pulled it away for fun... at first, I thought it was just a little joke, but... no, she kept doing it every time! I don't know, I guess every time I see somebody putting a football down, asking me to come kick it... I'm just reminded of Lucy and I'm afraid they'll just pull it away from me, like Lucy did... I mean, I already had it screwed up with Peggy Jean one time, but I still have that fear..." Charlie Brown sighed.

"Do you want me to help you, Charles?" Marcie asked.

"You... you would help me?" Charlie Brown said in surprise.

"Let's go to your backyard, bring out your football..." Marcie said. "I want to see how you kick..."

Charlie Brown just blinked in surprise as he got up. "I thought you didn't like football..."

"I may not understand the statistics of it... but I understand how the sport works... besides, Charles, I don't mind playing it with you." Marcie said.

"Uh... okay, then. I'll go get that football." Charlie Brown said as he went in his room.

Marcie sighed as she took a deep breath as she thought to herself, _"I guess Peppermint Patty's love for sports finally rubbed off on me... I'm even asking to play football with Charles!"_

Marcie took another deep breath. _"This should be interesting."_

* * *

The sixth chapter is done! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Justice Never Tasted So Sweet

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Out near the fields, Marcie and Charlie Brown walked on as she turned to him, Charlie Brown asking, "Are you really sure you want to play football?"

"I'm positive, Charles. Besides, I want you to be a little more confident in yourself. If you can talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl and become friends, you can do anything!" Marcie smiled as she threw the football at Charlie Brown, who caught it with ease. "You know, I don't hear a lot of people say this, Charles, but you're really good at football."

"Th-thanks." Charlie Brown said as he started to blush.

As Marcie and Charlie Brown were tossing around the football for a while, Snoopy and Woodstock were walking in the field, planning on a little practice of their own.

Through his own chirps, Woodstock communicated to Snoopy as he started to walk a little far. Snoopy gave an 'okay' signal before proceeding to kick the ball into the air as it headed straight for Woodstock.

Woodstock looked a little confident as he was about to catch the ball... only to stop as the ball bonked him on the head. Woodstock just rubbed his head before angrily going up to Snoopy and chirping out complaints.

Snoopy frowned and started yelling unintelligible words of his own, though they weren't quite understandable. Snoopy frowned as he marched up to the football and picked it up as he gave it to Woodstock, then uttered unintelligible words that almost sounded like it roughly translated to, _"Let's see YOU do better!"_

Snoopy then started to back up a few steps as Snoopy gave the 'okay' signal. Woodstock nodded as he tried to kick the ball... but it only fell on him as Woodstock groaned. He got up as he started chirping angrily again. Snoopy just sighed as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes, having a bird for a friend can be a pain.

Back with Charlie Brown and Marcie, the two were having a lot of fun catching the football together as Lucy was walking by and noticed. Lucy gave a smirk.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Charlie Brown and Marcie stopped playing football as Marcie glared at the walking Lucy, and Charlie Brown just groaned, just seeing Lucy. "Oh no..."

"Playing a little football, huh, Charlie Brown?" Lucy gave a fake smile. "You know, you may have some nerve to go up and impress that red haired girl... if you really think you're a champion, I think I know how to encourage it..."

Lucy then swiped the football away from the still glaring Marcie as Lucy set herself up and held the football. "How about this? I hold the football and you kick it."

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to. Every time you offer to hold the football and me to come running up and kick it, you'll pull it away just as I'm about to kick it!" Charlie Brown frowned. "So, don't think for another minute I'm going to fall for those tricks!"

"Why Charlie Brown. I am deeply offended." Lucy said as she touched her heart.

Marcie just looked between her secret crush and her secret crush's worst obstacle as she gave a smile, formulating a plan in mind... which, in her opinion, rivaled that of getting that one boy off her back trying to get close to her back at camp. "You're terrible at football."

Lucy stopped talking as she turned to Marcie, staring in shock. "What?"

"Huh?" Charlie Brown turned to Marcie in confusion.

"You, Lucy Van Pelt, are terrible at football. Don't deny it, we all saw your attempt at kicking a football at that contest where the winner got to go to the Big Game!" Marcie gave a smirk.

"What? I'm not terrible at football!" Lucy frowned.

"Then why did you have a bad record at that one Big Game thing?" Marcie smirked, knowing Lucy was listening closely.

"That was a bout of bad luck!" Lucy frowned.

"And yet, Charlie Brown did better than you... well, third next to your own brother, and that Melody girl!" Marcie said. "My point is, at least Charlie Brown does better at kicking than you!"

"What? He is not better at kicking the football than me!" Lucy frowned.

"Can you prove it?" Marcie smirked.

"Yeah, I can prove it! Here, hold the ball!" Lucy said as she got up and gave the ball back to Marcie.

"I'll be glad to, Lucille." Marcie gave a big smirk as she set the football up.

"You just watch me! Let me get a good distance..." Lucy frowned as she started to walk a little far.

Charlie Brown turned to Marcie in confusion as he asked, "Marcie, what are you doing?"

"You just watch, Charles." Marcie gave a smirk as even Snoopy and Woodstock stopped playing their game for a mere moment as they decided to watch in curiosity.

Charlie Brown just stepped behind Marcie as he watched Lucy running up in determination. Marcie waited and waited and just as Lucy got right up...

Charlie Brown could not believe his eyes. Marcie yanked the football away just as Lucy was about to perform the kick. By the time Lucy noticed, it was already too late as Lucy kicked at nothing and started to fly off.

"AAAAAAAUUUUGH!" Lucy screamed as she fell on her back.

Charlie Brown just stared with eyes wide, and gave a big smile as he walked up to the shocked, but down Lucy. "Welcome to my world, Lucy Van Pelt."

"Wha- no! NO!" Lucy growled as she got up and glared at Marcie. "That's my move! You can't do my move!"

"I don't know, Lucille. I think it works pretty good..." Marcie smiled.

"Forget it! That kick doesn't count! I want another shot!" Lucy frowned.

"Okay... go ahead." Marcie smiled as she put the football down.

"Okay, good." Lucy frowned as she started to get a good distance.

Marcie gave a big smile as Charlie Brown was giving Marcie a smile back. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"It's not over yet, Charles..." Marcie smirked as Lucy was running up and about to kick the ball... when Marcie pulled it away from her again.

"AAAAAAAUUUUGH!" Lucy screamed as she missed the kick, flew up in the air and landed on her back.

Lucy frowned as she got up and glared at Marcie. "You little psychotic... ERRRRGH!"

"Yes?" Marcie said, as if looking innocent.

"You pulled the football away from me again!" Lucy frowned.

"Oh come on, I don't do that! I keep the ball still!" Marcie smirked.

"Oh really! Let's test that! Hey Charlie Brown! Go a distance and kick the ball Marcie Carlin's holding!" Lucy glared.

Charlie Brown yelped nervously as he looked at Marcie. Marcie gave Charlie Brown a look, as if to say, "Just do what she says."

Charlie Brown could only nod as he started going a good distance away.

Lucy smirked as she crossed her arms. She waited until Charlie Brown ran right up to Marcie as he lifted his leg and...

He kicked the football right out of her hands. Lucy just rubbed her eyes in shock. Marcie didn't actually pull the football away that time! Charlie Brown couldn't believe it himself... but then he smiled.

"That was amazing!" Charlie Brown smiled.

"Good job, Charles, I knew you could do it!" Marcie gave a smile.

Lucy growled as she ran up, grabbed the football and gave it to Marcie. "One more time! I'll prove to you I'm not a bad kicker!"

"Okay, have it your way." Marcie shrugged as she held the football down as Lucy went up a good distance.

Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock just watched as Lucy smirked, getting ready to kick the football... she didn't care what happened. She charged right up to Marcie holding the football as she was about to kick it...

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!"

Lucy found herself on the ground again as the result of a missed kick. Lucy's eyes twitched as Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock laughed. Marcie gave a triumphant smile as she went up to Lucy as she said, "You do know I didn't even pull the football away from you that time."

Lucy was really steamed as she got up and turned angrily to the people. "This isn't the end, Charlie Brown! I'll prove you're still wishy-washy! As for _you-_ " Lucy turned to Marcie with a Medusa-looking glare. "-consider yourself lucky I have better things to do! If we meet again, you won't be so lucky!"

Lucy then stomped off in rage as Marcie joined Charlie Brown in laughing.

"Marcie, you are incredibly sly!" Charlie Brown smiled.

"I know my way around." Marcie gave a giggle.

As the two looked at each other, they gave a smile.

"Marcie... thanks. Just seeing Lucy outsmarted by her OWN football trick... it just made me feel... pretty good... aside from the time I actually succeeded in kicking the football while I was invisible, but this was a close second." Charlie Brown smiled.

"It's no problem, Charles. I'm just happy to help you." Marcie said as Charlie Brown pulled Marcie in a surprise hug.

"Marcie, I should have assigned you as my football holder... you're actually pretty cooperative, even if you do hate football..." Charlie Brown smiled.

"What can I say, Charles? Even if I don't show it, I'm pretty good at sports." Marcie said, blushing.

"I can easily tell... you were really good at the Junior Olympics in the decalthlon." Charlie Brown said. "Sure, I did do good in some events, but... you really shined through in other events... you got first in some of them, even!"

"Thanks, Charles. Like I said before, you're a great competitor and a real gentleman." Marcie smiled as she noticed the sky. "I think it's getting a little late."

"Do you want me to walk you home, Marcie?" Charlie Brown asked as Marcie looked at him. "I don't mind doing it."

"Thanks, Charlie Brown. I think that'll be fine." Marcie giggled as the two started going off together. She felt happy being with Charlie Brown, she felt like skipping.

And according to a dazed Snoopy and a confused Woodstock, the two have noticed Marcie getting a slight skip in her step as she and Charlie Brown were walking towards Marcie's home. Snoopy just shrugged at Woodstock as the two decided to head back to Charlie Brown's house to wait.

Little did any of them know was that Lucy had remained behind as she glared at the two walking people. "I'm going to get back at that little red shirted Marcie! Nobody uses my own trick against me and gets away with it!"

* * *

And the seventh chapter ends! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. The Phone Call

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later, as Marcie and Charlie Brown arrived at Marcie's house, Charlie Brown gave her a smile as he said, "Again, thanks for showing Lucy what a taste of her own tricks are like."

"It's all right, Charles." Marcie gave a smile. "Besides, I had a lot of fun with you today."

"Well, thanks all the same." Charlie Brown said. "Of course, I think you may have just fueled Lucy into trying harder to make me feel... wishy-washy..."

Marcie noticed Charlie Brown going into a more depressed look before pulling him to his shoulders. "Charles, listen, don't worry about Lucy. If she's giving you problems, let me, Peppermint Patty or somebody you trust know. I mean, you say the Little Red Haired Girl, Heather, noticed Lucy being mean to you? You're safe to tell her. I mean, you have a good friendship going with the Little Red Haired Girl. Don't mess it up!"

Charlie Brown looked into Marcie's shining brown eyes as he gave a smile. "Okay, you're right. I'll tell someone next time Lucy tries to humiliate me... though I don't know how long that'll be."

"Okay, good. I'm counting on you, Charles." Marcie said as he started to leave. "See you later, Charles."

"Bye, Marcie." Charlie Brown smiled as he started to walk off.

Marcie waved as she sighed, walking in. It was then she heard her parents call to her. She walked over and sat down obediently as if wondering what was wrong.

* * *

Of course, it wasn't that big a deal, just her parents asking where she was and how come she arrived home late. When she explained about Charlie Brown and how his life was a living wreck and how she was only helping him out, they did give her points of approval... but at the same time, gave her a little backlash because of the stunt she pulled with Lucy, saying something about how they thought they told her to tone down the violent tendencies since summer camp.

Marcie was a little disappointed that she was being blamed, but she didn't care. To Marcie, it was a moral victory. It was then she noticed a few messages on the answering machine on the phone. When she asked who called, they only told her that it was Peppermint Patty, but they weren't at home when she called, so when they checked the caller ID, they didn't bother to check the messages since they knew Peppermint Patty wanted to talk to Marcie. So Marcie decided to check the messages.

"You have four new messages." An electronic voice said before it beeped.

"Hey, Marcie! Peppermint Patty here. Hey listen, I didn't catch you at the library, but I was wondering if you can help me out with my homework? I'll be at my place!" Peppermint Patty's voice said as the phone hung up.

Another beep was then sounded as Peppermint Patty's voice was heard, nervously. "Hey, Marce... I'm still waiting for you at my house. I got a good amount of my homework done, but I'm still stuck with a few problems. You don't have to come over, just call me back and help me with some answers. Thanks."

Another beep was heard as Peppermint Patty's voice was being a little flirty. "Hey, Chuck, I was wondering if maybe you can he- wait a minute. Did I just hit 'redial' on this phone? Uh, sorry, Marcie, this is awkward, didn't mean to call you!"

Another beep was heard as Peppermint Patty sighed. "Okay, yeah, I got the problems figured out, Marcie. Believe it or not, my dad actually came home earlier than expected, and he managed to help me out on some of my homework problems. Nothing personal, but a lot of help you were, Marcie! I don't know where you went all day that required you to not help your best friend, but deeply, I'm hurt. Okay, I better hang up the phone, my dad wants to take me out to eat. He has a whole week off, can you believe it? Wish I had that... oh, I gotta go! My dad says if I don't leave now, we won't be able to get the best deal."

Marcie looked down, feeling bad, knowing she neglected Peppermint Patty... sure, Marcie and Peppermint Patty were pretty good friends, but she also knew that without her aid, Peppermint Patty would probably be held back again.

Marcie gave a little smile. At least her father's on the scene, which is pretty rare as Peppermint Patty never usually goes to sleep until he comes home. At least now that she has a week off, maybe she'll actually pay attention in her classes, even if it is for a week...

Marcie then heard the phone ring as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Finally. I called you at least three times, but you never answered the phone!" Peppermint Patty's voice frowned.

"Hello, sir. How was your time with your father?" Marcie asked.

"Oh, it's been really great. Me and him went to a nice little restaurant, we enjoyed ourselves, had a great time... but I'm still disappointed you didn't come over to help, Marcie. Where have you been?" Peppermint Patty asked in concern.

"Sorry, sir. I've been with Charles for a little while. We were playing football." Marcie explained.

"Wait, what? You were playing football with Chuck, and you didn't even invite me?" Peppermint Patty said in shock. "Way to twist the dagger in my heart. I mean, when I take you to play football, you don't even want to do it, but you'd rather play with Chuck at football?"

"I offered... just to give him some confidence... and you'll never believe who I ran into, sir... Lucy Van Pelt. She noticed us playing football and was trying to do her infamous football place hold kick." Marcie said.

"Ah, I got ya. I suppose Chuck missed the football again, huh?" Peppermint Patty rolled her eyes.

"Actually... for once, LUCILLE was the one who missed the football!" Marcie gave a slight giggle.

"What? Okay, give me some details, Marcie, because I am clearly missing something!" Peppermint Patty said in concern.

Marcie proceeded to tell Peppermint Patty the whole story as Peppermint Patty gave a chuckle. "You're a weird kid, Marcie, but you are also pretty dangerous."

"Thank you, sir." Marcie smiled.

"But seriously, Lucy won't let this go." Peppermint Patty frowned. "Just tell me if she gives you any trouble, okay? I'll be sure to protect you."

"All right, sir." Marcie nodded.

"Say, you never asked me why you were playing with Chuck or even what you were doing in the first place." Peppermint Patty asked.

Marcie yelped as she blushed. "Uh... nothing of importance, sir."

Peppermint Patty frowned in suspicion as she asked on the phone, "Marcie... do you still have that odd crush on him? Tell me honestly."

"Well... uh..." Marcie sweated nervously as she looked around, and then called, "Oh, what's that, Mom? I have to hang up? Sorry, sir, but I need to hang up now, my mom says I need to get started on my homework now! See you tomorrow at school!"

"Wait a m-" Peppermint Patty started before Marcie hung up the phone.

Marcie sighed in relief as she looked down, embarrassed. Even though Peppermint Patty suspected it, she was afraid her crush on Charlie Brown was becoming more obvious by the second... and if anyone knew that she fell in love with Charlie Brown... she didn't know what to do.

She decided to just focus on her homework as she went up to her room and got started.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you all like it? If you guys have any suggestions, leave them in your reviews! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. The Beautiful Dream And Advice

Here's the next chapter! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, Marcie, putting her glasses aside, was getting comfortable in her bed, as she looked up at the ceiling, not sleeping, but rather in thought.

 _"I just can't believe it..."_ Marcie thought to herself. _"I'm actually lying awake in bed, worried about tomorrow... but how can I be so sure that tomorrow will bring a new day? Maybe it's because I'm concerned for Charles..."_

Marcie sighed happily as the thought of Charlie Brown went into her head. She could hardly believe that it had been... what seemed like a couple years to her and Charlie Brown, felt like more than thirty or forty to her. To think, before she met Charles, she wanted to be the over-achiever, she wanted to work good to get good grades and maybe even pass school at a young age... well, her parents wanted that, but it's nothing too important. Marcie groaned as she thought to himself, _"Then why did Charles make it so difficult?"_

Marcie looked up at the ceiling, pondering on the answer for some time. _"Maybe... maybe it's because Charles made me feel like a kid... an actual kid. Before, I didn't actually have any friends... and yes, Peppermint Patty was the beginning of a new friendship... but I think Charles cemented it as my second friend. Charles may not have been my first friend, but... he was the most important person in my life that got me to actually talk to other people... even if they weren't from my school."_

Marcie smiled as she laid down. _"Charles, you make me blush a little..."_

Marcie then looked down sadly. _"If only you understood how much I've... fallen in love with you..."_

Marcie's eyelids got heavy as sleep started to overcome her.

* * *

 _Marcie looked around at the school dance to see other elementary school students doing a unique dance in their own way. Marcie sighed as she looked down. Most of those students were pretty lucky... she wished she could have a little dance partner to dance with... it wasn't until she noticed someone coughing awkwardly. She then noticed someone in a nice tuxedo and pants and a little mask covering his face as the guy offered his hand to her._

 _"Would it be all right... if... uh..." The boy said awkwardly._

 _Marcie looked up at the boy and gave a smile. She took the boy's hand. "I'd love to."_

 _Marcie could tell the boy was pretty delighted as the two were starting to ballroom dance together. Marcie smiled as she said, "What brings you around these parts?"_

 _"Well... you know... there's a girl that I've had my eye on for quite some time. She always said she loved me, but I didn't know my feelings for her... until recently." The boy explained._

 _"Oh, where is she?" Marcie asked._

 _"I'm looking straight at her pretty eyes right now... and I'm dancing with her." The boy gave a smile as he lifted Marcie in surprise, making her laugh._

 _"Oh, you're sweet!" Marcie giggled as the boy took off his mask to reveal that he was Charlie Brown._

 _"I'm sorry I ignored you, Marcie. You're a really pretty girl, and I don't want you to change..." Charlie Brown said as he was leaning closer._

 _Marcie smiled as she was about to lean close to Charlie Brown. "Charles... I lo-"_

* * *

DING-A-LING! DING-A-LING! DING-A-LING!

Marcie woke up to hear that her alarm clock went off again. Marcie groaned as she noticed that it was six-thirty in the morning. Marcie sighed. "Just when I got to the good part, too..."

Well, no use delaying it, Marcie thought as she started to get up. She knew she had to get ready for school.

* * *

As Marcie was walking out to the yard, she noticed Peppermint Patty waiting for her near the gate, and, much to Marcie's surprise, Peppermint Patty was awake and refreshed. "Wow, sir, you look not so sleep-deprived for once."

"Thanks. Knowing my dad came home early, it was nice to get some sleep in for once." Peppermint Patty smiled. "I think I'm a little more excited to..."

Peppermint Patty paused as she was looking down, as if to hide her face from Marcie. Marcie didn't quite understand it, but she gave a smile, "Going to school sir?"

Peppermint Patty nodded. "Won't the teacher be surprised to see that I'm up and about for once."

"I can tell." Marcie said as she and Peppermint Patty started walking together.

"Hey, Marc, we never finished our conversation from last night." Peppermint Patty started.

"Uh, which one, sir?" Marcie said, trying to feign confusion.

"Come on, you little dorky kid, don't be so coy. You know what I'm talking about." Peppermint Patty said. "So... are you still in love with Chuck or not? Be honest with me."

Marcie was blushing, but she didn't make a good attempt at hiding her blush. Peppermint Patty smirked as she said, "I thought so."

"I'm sorry, sir. I know you... like him, but I just can't help but..." Marcie started to stammer before Peppermint Patty laughed.

"Marcie, it's okay. In fact, it's all right to tell me your little crush on him." Peppermint Patty said. "I will admit, at first, I was a bit jealous thinking about the thought that you and Chuck would ever be an item, but the more I looked at you two, the more I thought that you brought out the best in Chuck... something that I've been trying to do, but failed constantly."

"So... you're okay with me having a..." Marcie said in surprise.

"Hey, it's okay with me." Peppermint Patty smiled. "In fact, I won't tell anyone about your crush on Chuck."

Marcie smiled as she gave Peppermint Patty a big hug, making Peppermint Patty yelp in shock. "You're the best, sir."

"Okay, okay, don't be so huggy!" Peppermint Patty said as Marcie let go. "But listen to me, Marcie. My advice to you is that you should tell Chuck before he confesses to the Little Red Haired Girl."

"I did! A few times... but he either ignores me or dodges the question." Marcie looked down.

"Oh yeah, there was that little 'kiss' incident when you were telling Chuck to get his baseball field back." Peppermint Patty smiled. "I remember you coming over and talking about that..."

"I think I probably scared him, sir." Marcie sighed.

"He was just a little confused, that's all... or he was probably more focused on thinking... and you kissing him didn't help matters." Peppermint Patty said.

"And what of Heather?" Marcie asked.

"Who?" Peppermint Patty raised an eyebrow, before realizing, "Oh, you mean that little red haired girl."

"Yes. You see, the other day, I was giving Charles some advice on how to approach her. He took my advice to heart and now he and the Little Red Haired Girl are friends!" Marcie said in worry. "I just... I just feel like that Charles is going to finally fess up to the Little Red Haired Girl and before we know it, they'll go out together... I feel that it could actually happen..."

"Have you talked to the Little Red Haired Girl before?" Peppermint Patty asked.

Marcie paused in thought. "Maybe you're right, sir. After school, I think I'm going to find Charles and maybe I can ask her if he can introduce me to her."

"That's the spirit, Marcie!" Peppermint Patty smiled. "I'm glad you're going to take initiative before I-"

Peppermint Patty covered her mouth in shock, as if almost revealing a big secret. Marcie turned to Peppermint Patty in confusion. "What's wrong, sir?"

Peppermint Patty uncovered her mouth as she looked at Marcie, as if hesitant to tell her something... then sighed. "It's nothing. Forget it. It's not important right now."

The next thing they knew, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were at the bus stop as they were waiting for their bus to come over. Marcie didn't understand what Peppermint Patty was going to say...

But she knew that Peppermint Patty was right. If she was going to get close to Charlie Brown, she needs to know his crush. Hopefully, this doesn't blow up on her.

* * *

That's the ninth chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Meeting The Little Red Haired Girl

Here's the next chapter of my Peanuts story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After school got dismissed, Marcie came out with a big sigh as Peppermint Patty came out with a smile.

"The teacher was really impressed with you today, sir." Marcie said. "She acted surprised like you studied for once and you didn't fall asleep once in class."

"Who knew?" Peppermint Patty shrugged as she turned to Marcie. "Shall I walk you over to Chuck's place?"

"Thanks, I could use the support." Marcie said as she and the tomboy girl walked together. "Anyway, as I was saying, having your father at home for the week sure helped."

"Yeah, and it's going to be even more so when-" Peppermint Patty smiled... but then stopped as she sighed. She then hugged Marcie.

"What's wrong, sir?" Marcie asked, confused.

"N-nothing for now. Just wanted to say that I'm happy that you find an interest in Chuck." Peppermint Patty said as Marcie just blinked behind her glasses in confusion.

The two basically said nothing until they reached Charlie Brown's place, where they noted Snoopy writing on the typewriter. Peppermint Patty turned to Marcie as she said, "You go on ahead and knock on the door, I'm going to talk to Snoopy for a minute."

Marcie raised an eyebrow, but nodded as she knocked on the door. To her surprise, Charlie Brown's mother answered as she looked at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown. I'm one of Charlie Brown's friends from the other neighborhood, Marcie. Is Charles at home?" Marcie asked as she listened to Mrs. Brown's sentences. "He's not home yet? But his school bus should be arriving soon? Well... would it be okay if I came in and waited for him?"

The bi-spectacled girl listened to Mrs. Brown as the young girl gave a smile. "You don't? Thank you, ma'am, I appreciate that."

As Marcie came inside, she heard Mrs. Brown call over to Peppermint Patty as she sat down on the couch and waited. A few minutes later, Peppermint Patty sat down and joined her.

"Did you talk with Snoopy?" Marcie asked.

"I got what I wanted from him pretty clear." Peppermint Patty nodded. "So... yes."

Marcie noticed that Peppermint Patty was shuffling her feet pretty nervously. "You know, sir, if there's something wrong, you can tell me. We are friends, after all."

Peppermint Patty looked up to Marcie and sighed. "I guess I can tell you, but I don't know how you'll take it."

"Sir, if I can be patient with you when you taught me baseball, football and any sport that I never cared for until you and Charles taught me, I can be patient with you talking to me." Marcie smiled.

Peppermint Patty took a deep breath. "All right, I'll tell you. You see, remember when I said my dad came home pretty early yesterday? Well... that day, when he took me to dinner, he told me that he had a promotion at his job, see, and even better, it's between seven in the morning and four-thirty in the afternoon."

"That doesn't sound so bad, sir. It sounds like with your father always being home in the afternoons, you won't have to worry about your sleeping in class problem anymore." Marcie smiled. "And I can always help and remind you of your homework, JUST in case."

"...That's just the thing, Marcie. You see, I don't know how-" Peppermint Patty started before she heard the door opening.

"Hello, Mom, I'm home. And I brought over a friend. Sorry I didn't say anything, but I hope it's okay." They heard Charlie Brown say.

Peppermint Patty yelped as she turned to Marcie. "Sorry to cut this short, Chuck's here... and it looked like..."

"This is Heather, the little red haired girl I told you about yesterday." Charlie Brown's voice said from the other room.

"...he brought the little red haired girl with him." Peppermint Patty sighed. "Marcie, act cool and calm."

Marcie nodded as she and Peppermint Patty heard Charlie Brown say, "Two other friends of mine came over as well? Well, all right, sure. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Pretty soon, Charlie Brown walked in the living room and saw, to his surprise, saw Marcie and Peppermint Patty on the couch.

"Oh, hey Peppermint Patty, Marcie! What a surprise to see you two!" Charlie Brown smiled happily.

Peppermint Patty stared at Charlie Brown in surprise as she whispered to Marcie, "You're right, Marcie, Chuck DOES look like a different person than he does all the other months and years we knew him!"

"Told you." Marcie whispered back to Peppermint Patty.

"Hiya, Chuck!" Peppermint Patty smiled towards him.

"If you're here to talk about the baseball game this Saturday, I'll be glad to talk about it... unless you want it to be cancelled, in which case..." Charlie Brown groaned.

"Relax, Chuck, we're not cancelling the game." Peppermint Patty said as a couple moments later, the two girls noticed someone walking in.

"Oh, good." Charlie Brown sighed in relief as the person came in as this time, the two girls had a closer look at her.

The person walking in was a red haired girl... with a green bow, a green dress and white shoes with green socks. Peppermint Patty just stared in surprise as Marcie sighed. Charlie Brown nodded as he pulled the red haired girl close. "I don't know if you all met, but Heather, I'd like you to meet Peppermint Patty and Marcie. Marcie, Peppermint Patty, this is the little red haired girl I told you all about... her name is Heather."

"Yes, I do believe we met... in some odd manner of speaking." Heather said as she used her hand to do a 'sort of' movement as she turned to Peppermint Patty. "Aren't you that girl who marched up to me at summer camp and cried her eyes out upon meeting me?"

"Uh... yeah. Same one." Peppermint Patty chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"I had to admit, it did put me in quite a lot of confusion, but oh well, past is in the past." Heather giggled. She then turned to Marcie. "And I do believe I already met you, in a way... at that same summer camp."

Marcie gave a giggle to herself, as she remembered quite clear what happened that year...

* * *

 _It was a year later at summer camp as Marcie was looking around. "Hello? Sir? Are you there?"_

 _It was then Marcie turned a corner and accidentally ran into someone, her glasses getting dropped. "Ow!"_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The figure said, handing Marcie her glasses._

 _"Y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Marcie said as she put her glasses on her face... and for the first time, she saw a little red haired girl with a baseball cap and a camping uniform on. "Sorry, I was looking for my friend. She went off a bit and I needed to talk to her for a favor..."_

 _"Oh, that's all right." the girl smiled. "I didn't watch where I was going, either. I had some friends to meet as well. Hey, maybe we'll see each other again."_

 _"All right." Marcie smiled as she and the red haired girl shook hands. "I'm Marcie."_

 _"Heather. I hope we talk to each other again sometime, Marcie." Heather said as she started to go off. "I hope you find your friend."_

 _"Don't worry, knowing her, she probably isn't too far off." Marcie smiled as she noticed something dropped at her feet. Marcie picked it up as she said, "Excuse me, you dropped your... your..."_

 _Marcie took a look and gasped._

 _"...school group photo?" Marcie said in surprise noticing the school group photo... and noticing her class, including the friends she knew were in the picture... and being blocked from view, but can clearly see the top of his head from the back... was good ol' Charlie Brown himself._

 _Marcie gasped in shock as she looked up. Peppermint Patty told her about the little red haired girl that Charlie Brown had a crush on, but she didn't think she would actually meet him. Marcie pocketed the photo and started to go off, wanting to tell Peppermint Patty about the chance meeting..._

* * *

"Nice to meet you again, Heather." Marcie smiled.

"Oh... so you already were acquainted with each other?" Charlie Brown said, slightly disappointed.

"Sorry, Charles." Marcie looked down. "But in a way, I'm glad we're all here."

"Indeed." Heather smiled as Peppermint Patty looked around and smiled a bit nervously.

Peppermint Patty then whispered to her bi-spectacled friend, "I don't know how you're going to win against someone like Heather, but hopefully, you can make Chuck change his mind."

"What are you two here for, anyway?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Actually, Chuck, can I talk to you alone for a minute? There's something I wanted to tell you, and... well, I'm not comfortable telling it in front of a crowd." Peppermint Patty said.

"Uh... sure. Okay." Charlie Brown said as he turned to the other two girls. "Heather, Marcie, would it be okay if you waited?"

"Sure." Marcie shook her head.

"I think it'll be fine." Heather nodded.

"All right, great!" Peppermint Patty said as she and Chuck went to the other room.

Marcie sighed. "If I know Peppermint Patty, she'll manage to talk his ear off."

"That type of friend, huh?" Heather giggled. "Say, you know, I haven't even talked to you since summer camp. I mean, I've seen you in the baseball games Charlie Brown's team is playing, but I never approached you. How has everything been?"

"Oh, well... everything's been going all right. I'm actually near the top of my classes... correction, I AM at the top of my classes..." Marcie explained. "And with Charles and Peppermint Patty being a couple of my friends, I have been socializing quite a lot."

"Charles?" Heather asked.

"I gave Charlie Brown that name, and he doesn't mind if I call him that. He doesn't mind if anybody calls him Chuck, but I like to call him Charles. It's more formal." Marcie blushed.

"Ah, I see." Heather smiled.

"Say, Heather... what do you think of Charlie Brown?" Marcie asked.

"Huh?" Heather asked in shock. "What do I think of him? Well... he's a great guy. He's a very positive person, even if he manages to put himself down. I see him every day and..."

"...and you just wish you can help him, give him a hug, be supportive of him?" Marcie sighed. "I think of Charles that way too... heck, I even helped him try to be a better person the other day by having him do something that was beyond even him."

"What was that?" Heather asked.

"I told him to step out of the boundaries and... make a new friend." Marcie blushed.

"No way, that was all you? I'm impressed. Normally, people wouldn't want to go near Charlie Brown with the exception of Linus, his dog, occasionally his sister... and even you and your friend." Heather smiled.

"...Because people often see Charlie Brown as a luckless loser?" Marcie looked down.

"Indeed, but... he's a really great guy. And as of recent, nothing bad has happened to him, so you must be his lucky charm." Heather giggled.

"Me... l-lucky? I don't know about that." Marcie said, looking down.

"What's wrong?" Heather paused... then stopped. "You like him, don't you? I mean, you like-like him."

Marcie squeaked as she covered her face with her hands, but uttered a small, "Yes."

Heather giggled. "Hey, it's okay. Nobody's going to think of you differently because you like-like someone. It's natural."

"Well... what about you, Heather? Do you..." Marcie started.

"What? Well, no. I mean, I like him, but... just as a friend." Heather said. "Like a young brother or something."

"Really?" Marcie said, in shock. "But what abo-"

Before Marcie could finish her question, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty came out, Charlie Brown keeping a smile, but trying not to keep it down to a frown with Peppermint Patty, satisfied but worried.

"Everything go okay?" Marcie asked.

"Everything's fine." Charlie Brown nodded.

"Of course." Peppermint Patty said as she looked at the clock. "Well, it's getting late. I should be getting home. Marcie, you want me to walk you home?"

"S-sure, sir." Marcie said.

"Oh, Marcie, hold on a second."

The bi-spectacled girl stopped as she turned to Heather. "Yes?"

Heather pulled out a notepad and started writing down an address. "Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow... maybe we can talk about a good way to approach... the matter in your hand?"

Heather then gave the note with her address to Marcie as she pocketed it. Marcie smiled. "Thanks, I'll visit!"

Heather nodded as Marcie and Peppermint Patty left the house, saying their good-byes to Charlie Brown and Heather.

As the two started walking home, Peppermint Patty looked over to Marcie as she said, "Everything go okay with the little red-haired girl? Do you know how she feels for Chuck?"

Marcie paused... and gave a smile. "Let's just say, she likes him as a friend... like a little brother."

Peppermint Patty stared with wide opened eyes... then smiled. "Heh, that means there's still a chance for you! Don't screw this up, Marcie! You're going to need all the help you can get!"

"Aren't you going to be involved in this? I mean..." Marcie asked.

"Marcie, I know what you're going to say, but... I think it may be best if you go after Chuck. After all, with me being-" Peppermint Patty started... then stopped as she looked down.

"You okay?" Marcie asked.

"Oh... fine. Just fine." Peppermint Patty looked down.

"So, what did you and Charles talk about? Was it the baseball game on Saturday?" Marcie asked.

"I-" Peppermint Patty paused... then smiled a bit, putting her hand on Marcie's shoulder. "Yeah, let's just say the game was part of the conversation."

Marcie paused, but just gave a nod as the two walked on their way.

* * *

And that's this chapter done! How'd you all like it? Anyway, if you have any suggestions for this story, leave it in a review or PM me! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	11. Taken By Surprise

Here's the next chapter of the Peanuts story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, after school, Marcie was walking home on her own, once again. She was perfectly impressed by how Peppermint Patty was able to keep up with her grades, and she didn't even have to remind her even once... once again. Of course, it got Marcie suspicious. She figured that her best friend was hiding something from her, but she didn't know what.

Marcie hummed a bit as she came across Heather's house. Marcie took a deep breath... and sighed as she walked up and was about to knock on the door... when Heather opened it and saw who it is.

"Oh, hey, Marcie. Good to see you again." Heather gave a smile.

Marcie took a deep breath. "Hello, Heather. You said you'd... help me with... a certain problem?"

"Obviously." Heather giggled. "Come on in, Marcie. I don't bite."

"Of course you don't, ma'am." Marcie said as she walked inside and looked around the area. All in all, it wasn't too bad of a place, it was nicely decorated, as Marcie quickly noted. Pretty soon, the two of them reached Heather's room as the two of them came inside. Marcie looked around and noted all the unicorn posters in her room. Marcie sighed.

"Yeah, sorry if the room is a bit... girly, but sometimes, you just have to unleash your feminine side. Pretty easy considering our genders." Heather giggled.

"Hilarious, ma'am." Marcie said, looking up to Heather.

"Okay, listen, Marcie." Heather said as Marcie obeyed her. "I'm going to get down to the meat of it. You're in love with Charlie Brown, I can easily tell with that look... but you seem to fear that he doesn't love you back..."

"I'd like it if he'd... return the feelings, but I may never be more than a 'like' to him." Marcie sighed.

"Don't get yourself down, Marcie. You're acting more like him when he's alone, eating his lunch on the bench." Heather said. "Wanting to be optimistic, yet having a pessimistic point-of-view."

Marcie gasped as she covered Heather's mouth. "You can't say that word!"

"Pessimistic isn't a curse word, Marcie." Heather sighed.

"S-sorry, ma'am. I've learned a lot from my parents on what words never to use... and one of them sounded like... well..." Marcie said.

"Yeah, I think I get it." Heather looked up. "But anyway, being pessimistic means that you look at the world with all the cons that are thrown... but if you're optimistic, you look at the pros."

"What about both pros and cons, the in-between?" Marcie asked.

"I don't know if there's a word for that, but if there is, I'm sure you'll be the first to know." Heather giggled. "But listen. If you want to get closer to Charlie Brown, you've got to take initiative."

"How?" Marcie asked.

"Well... you're already friends with him, and you seem to hang out with him a lot. That's a good start." Heather explained. "Second, you got to pander to his interests... you already getting a hang of it."

"But he doesn't seem to like it when people march in to his pitcher's mound when he's about to pitch." Marcie said.

"Can you blame the guy? He's trying to do a pitch session, and someone like Lucy wants to come in and complain about how she's oh so bored on the field and wants to do some mundane activity that has little to nothing to do with baseball!" Heather sighed.

"Tell me about it." Marcie chuckled, knowing how Heather felt when Marcie saw Charlie Brown's constant interruptions by Lucy.

"You know... he's told me a few times that he's never received a Valentine in the mail or secret notes..." Heather sighed. "In a way, I feel very sorry for him. Here he is, trying to be optimistic and... either he'll take it too far that he'll embarrass himself or he'll chicken out. Sure, he gives Valentine's to others, but... they never return any..."

Marcie looked down, guilty. "Well... you know, I actually have written... a couple..."

"What? Really?" Heather asked, turning to Marcie. "You wrote a couple Valentines for Charlie Brown? What stopped you from giving them to him?"

"They... they were so embarrassing to read! I couldn't even go up to him with the Valentines... so I hid them in a secret box, hoping that should I confess to Charles, next Valentine's Day, I'd give him those Valentines then." Marcie groaned.

Heather sighed as she paused. "Really? Well, I like to judge for myself. Think we can meet in the public library, you can show me the Valentines you wrote?"

"In the public library?" Marcie asked.

"I'd make it at my house, but my parents are going to be out of town for work tomorrow." Heather said. "What do you say, Marcie?"

"Well... okay, just... don't be surprised if what I've written is terrible, okay?" Marcie said.

"Like I said, I'll judge for myself." Heather said as she looked at the clock. "Well, it looks like it's getting a little long than expected. You better get going home."

"All right. Thank you, ma'am." Marcie said as she got up. "I'll see you tomorrow at the library."

Heather nodded as she led Marcie out the door and gave her a wave good-bye.

The bi-spectacled girl gave a wave back as she started to get going along her way. She liked Heather, but at the same time, she was a bit nervous. She was really embarrassed by the Valentine's she wrote, but if Heather wanted to see them... she supposed she had no other...

And then she got jumped. Marcie yelped as she got took by surprise. She was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. She was then pinned down to the ground as her glasses got knocked off.

"This is for the football!"

Marcie's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. It was Lucy Van Pelt, and she couldn't tell from the blurriness but she could tell it was her arm as she grabbed her glasses from the ground. Marcie then heard a snap... and her glasses being stomped on. She then felt a punch coming from each side of her face multiple times, then she felt Lucy get off her as she heard her laughing. "Good luck walking home now."

As soon as Marcie got up, she tried to find her glasses... but when she felt the broken shards of glass on the floor, she gasped. Her glasses got broken by Lucy, all because she was still mad about the football thing the red shirted girl pulled on the blue dressed girl.

Marcie got up and tried to walk, but without her glasses, she really couldn't see a thing. Marcie never knew this would happen...

Pretty soon, she felt a hand taking her. Marcie felt the hand as furry, she turned and saw... what seemed to be a white form... she couldn't make it out, but she knew who it was. "Thanks, Snoopy."

She couldn't tell what Snoopy was doing, but she assumed he nodded. She didn't know where she was going, but eventually, she and Snoopy reached a house of some kind. Snoopy knocked on the door using his feet as someone answered the door.

"All right, all right, I'm coming, Snoopy, hold..." Marcie heard Charlie Brown's voice say as the door opened up. Charlie Brown gasped as Marcie looked up. "Marcie! What happened? Where are your glasses?"

"They were broken, Charles..." Marcie said.

"What? What happened?" Charlie Brown asked, taking her inside. "Who hurt you?"

"She took off the glasses and snapped them off... she punched me in the face and took me by surprise... she said that 'it was for the football'..." Marcie took a deep breath, looking like she was about to cry.

She couldn't tell what Charlie Brown's face looked like, but it sounded pretty angry. "Lucy... I may have tolerated her when she pushed me around... but she doesn't hurt my friend and get away with it... Marcie, stay here, I'll call your parents and tell them where you are."

Marcie just nodded as she watched the blurry figure of Charlie Brown running up to the phone and rotary dialing a number.

Marcie gave a slight smile towards Charlie Brown and sighed. He really was the most helpful person she knew...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How'd you all like it? If you have any suggestions for this story, please leave them in a review! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. Look At Her Eyes

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Around this time, Sally had came out of Charlie Brown's room as she noticed that Marcie was sitting on the chair as Sally yelped, noticing Marcie without glasses.

"Marcie? What happened to your glasses? And... you, for that matter?" Sally asked as she noticed her big brother hanging up the phone.

"Lucy broke them and slugged her." Charlie Brown said, frowning.

"What? Why would she..." Sally said in shock as Charlie Brown sat next to Marcie.

"Because she couldn't let go of the fact that I pulled her own trick against her." Marcie sighed.

"The football thing? Yeah, my big brother told me all about it." Sally said. "I can't believe Lucy would do such a thing! How does she manage to get away with this!"

"Well, she won't. Not this time." Charlie Brown said as he turned to Marcie. "I called your parents and told them what happened. They said they'll pick you up at my place."

"Th-thanks, Charles." Marcie said, looking down.

"Marcie, please. Don't look down. Look at me, okay? Look, I admit I don't know what I'm doing, but I want to be there for you when..." Charlie Brown started as Marcie linked eyes with Charlie Brown. It was then Charlie Brown looked at Marcie's eyes pretty long. He will admit, he thought Marcie looked good in glasses... but without them, her eyes really shined to him. "...when your parents come take you home. Marcie, I have to ask. Were those your only pair of glasses?"

Marcie shook her head. "I do have about two to three pair back home should one of my pairs of glasses be broken, but they never get broken, so I never put the spares on... I guess until tonight."

"Yeah..." Charlie Brown said, continuing to stare at her eyes. Sally looked between the two and gave a hidden smirk as Charlie Brown continued. "I never really looked before now... but your eyes... they're really pretty. I love the color of your eyes."

"Y-you do?" Marcie blushed.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought your eyes looked good with glasses, but I can see that with or without glasses, they are very beautiful." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Th-thanks, Charles..." Marcie blushed. "Though... I guess they're not as pretty as Heather's."

"What?" Charlie Brown blinked in confusion... then shook his head. "Oh, right, right! Yeah, Heather's eyes may be pretty, but yours are as well."

Marcie looked over at Charlie Brown, or to the yellow blurred image as best as she could and gave a smile, chuckling. "You know, Peppermint Patty once told me that I'd look more sophisticated if I wore my glasses on top of my head. She made me try that and...I couldn't see a thing without them. I don't think I'd be really sophisticated if my vision is blurry."

Charlie Brown took a deep breath. "Well, I think you're pretty sophisticated, even with glasses on."

"You really think so, Charles?" Marcie smiled.

"I know so." Charlie Brown smiled as the two looked at each other with smiles.

Sally, deciding to ruin the moment, yelled, "KISS HER, YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

Charlie Brown and Marcie stopped as they blushed, Charlie Brown groaned. "Sally!"

Sally gigged as she started to walk off. Charlie Brown sighed as she turned to a blushing Marcie. "Little sisters... what can you do with them..."

"I wish I was that lucky to have a sibling, Charles." Marcie laughed a bit. "Who knows, maybe my parents will consider... but then again, I'm fine with being an only child."

"Yeah..." Charlie Brown said as he didn't notice Marcie was sitting closer to him.

Marcie knew that Charlie Brown was next to her and very close. "Charles, may I say one thing?"

"What's that?" Charlie Brown asked, turning to her in curiosity.

Marcie smiled as she gave Charlie Brown a kiss on the cheek, causing Charlie Brown's eyes to widen. "Thanks. You're a true hero."

It was then she heard a knock on the door, with adult voices talking. "I think that's my parents. I better go to them. See you sometime later, Charles?"

Charlie Brown just sat there in shock as Marcie walked off. "Okay."

As soon as Marcie was out of Charlie Brown's sight, she groaned as she put her hands on her face embarrassed. She didn't think she would do it again, but she did it again... she kissed Charlie Brown on the cheek... but this time, it wasn't because she was upset, but because she was happy... she knew she had to talk to somebody about this next time she met.

* * *

Sure enough, Marcie's parents shown genuine concern for her as Marcie explained what happened with her today, not leaving out anything (with the exception of Marcie kissing Charlie Brown on the cheek), describing in detail. Marcie's parents understood her as she heard that they will have a talk with the Van Pelt parents about their daughter's irrational behavior. Marcie felt that it was a bit unusual for her parents to treat them with genuine concern, when they would normally treat her to be perfect. She remembered one time when she laid out all the problems on Charlie Brown that she had with her parents, wondering if a parent can love a child who does not get perfect grades. It was a bit emotional at the time, but Marcie felt it was needed to get it off her chest.

And today, Marcie felt pretty happy and relieved as she fished for a new pair of glasses in the cupboard and put them on. She gave a smile as she looked in the mirror. Good as new... she looked closer at her eyes in the mirror. She couldn't believe that Charlie Brown said that they were pretty... did that mean that Charlie Brown may have some hidden feelings beyond what he feels for her?

Marcie paused as she dug around the dresser cabinet and pulled out a box. She quickly opened it and pulled out two heart Valentine's that were for Charlie Brown. She looked at them, blushing in embarrassment. She was truly embarrassed on what she had written... but she knew she had to show them to Heather tomorrow...

Marcie nodded. It was settled then. She put the Valentine's in her book bag, knowing that after school was going to have her face her fears!

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How'd you all like it? If you have any suggestions for this story, please leave them in a review or PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	13. Charlie Brown's Feelings

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"She did WHAT to you?" Peppermint Patty growled as she and Marcie were walking together to school the next day.

"She hit me, sir. Slugged me. Caught me by surprise." Marcie explained. "Honestly, I didn't see her coming straight for me."

Peppermint Patty looked at Marcie horrified as she hugged her. "I am so sorry, Marcie! Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't see anything, sir. She cracked my glasses and stepped on them. I knew it was Lucy, though." Marcie sighed.

Peppermint Patty frowned as she looked down. "Of all the times that Lucy managed to pull these tricks... I can't believe she would actually do this to a sweet person like yourself!"

Marcie blushed a bit as she looked up towards Peppermint Patty, "Sir, it's not a big deal..."

"Marcie, listen to me!" Peppermint Patty sighed. "You were hurt! I wasn't there to protect you! And I feel really bad about it! I'm going to stick with you after school, whatever it takes!"

"Sir, I don't think it's ne-" Marcie said.

"I know it's not necessary... but you're my friend... one of the best friends I ever made. Don't you EVER forget that, Marcie." Peppermint Patty said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Marcie sighed as she looked at Peppermint Patty, sighing. "All right, sir. I guess I could use a bodyguard."

"I won't let you down, Marcie!" Peppermint Patty smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder as the two went on the school bus.

Marcie sighed as she looked out the school bus and sighed. Peppermint Patty had always been so insistent on many things, whether it was trying to get her into sports or trying to make her popular. But knowing that Lucy may be lurking around again, it would feel nice just to have someone around to protect her. She sighed as she just sat on the bus silently, looking out, thinking about Charlie Brown.

* * *

Around the same time, Charlie Brown and Sally were walking together towards the bus stop as the two sat down. Sally giggled as she noticed Charlie Brown was still blushing. "What you thinking about, big brother? The little peck on the cheek that Marcie planted?"

"I- I- I'm sure she was just being friendly and she gave it to me as thanks for keeping an eye on her until her parents got here." Charlie Brown blushed.

Sally shook her head as she looked towards Charlie Brown. "Let me ask you something, big brother. What do you think of Marcie?"

"What?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Just hypothetically speaking." Sally said as Charlie Brown paused.

Charlie Brown sighed. "Well... Marcie's a great friend. She's been a good person on my side ever since we introduced ourselves to each other at camp. Aside from Peppermint Patty and now Heather, I feel like I can just be myself around her. She knows how much bad luck I have, and tries to help me out with it as best as she can..."

"Is it working so far?" Sally asked.

"Well... so far... yeah. I'm talking with Heather now, aren't I?" Charlie Brown said.

Sally paused, giving a smirk. "You know, Marcie does like you."

"Of course she does. She's one of my friends... one of the lucky few I have..." Charlie Brown sighed. "And I usually don't have any..."

"You didn't let me finish, big brother. I'm saying Marcie LIKES you. You know... like like."

Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow in confusion as he said, "I have no idea what you're saying..."

Sally groaned. "Let me ask you another question... what do you think of Heather?"

"Back when I didn't have the motivation to talk to her... I had a genuine crush on her. Now..." Charlie Brown sighed. "Now that I'm talking with her, she's a great friend, and she's pretty cute, but I don't know now. I'm speaking with her now, but... how am I going to confess my crush? I can't do it! It's hard! Half of myself tells me this is a bad idea and that maybe I don't like her as much as I wanted to think."

Sally paused as she looked at Charlie Brown as he said, "Is it right? To talk to Heather about my crush on her? Maybe it's not even genuine as I thought..."

"...that's up to you, big brother. And even if she doesn't return your feelings... don't worry. There are other girls that like you just for who you are..." Sally explained. "Maybe a certain glasses wearing girl with a red shirt?"

Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow as he said, "I don't understand who you're describing..."

Sally just put a hand on her forehead in annoyance as the bus pulled up. Charlie Brown and Sally then got on the bus as Charlie Brown passed by a few people. "Hey, Schroeder."

"Hi, Charlie Brown." Schroeder smiled, looking at a sheet of music he was memorizing.

"Hey, Frieda, Pigpen." Charlie Brown waved to the two as Frieda and Pigpen waved back. Charlie Brown looked up to see Lucy sitting down, giving a smirk.

"Hey there, Charlie Brown." Lucy said, smirking.

Charlie Brown raised his head up in annoyance as he walked by Lucy. "Hello, empty bus seat."

Lucy shook her head in shock as she turned to see Charlie Brown sitting next to Linus. "What did he just call me?"

Sally walked by Lucy and gave a frown. "You may as well be called that, considering what you did to Marcie yesterday!"

Sally then continued on as Lucy just shook her head in shock. "WHAT?"

With Charlie Brown and Linus, as Charlie Brown got comfortable, Linus turned to Charlie Brown as he said, "Hey, Charlie Brown. I heard from my parents this morning about what happened with Marcie."

"Is your sister in trouble?" Charlie Brown frowned.

"Well... she tried to get out of it, but she got grounded until further notice." Linus explained. "You're lucky you don't have her at my house, Charlie Brown."

"I am so sorry for you." Charlie Brown sighed.

"On the bright side, at least we won't have to worry about Lucy being an annoyance at Saturday's ball game." Linus smiled.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot all about that!" Charlie Brown groaned. "I was so focused on Marcie being okay and Lucy being a complete witch to her, I completely forgot!"

"What's the big deal, Charlie Brown?" Linus asked. "We all agree Lucy is a terrible player."

"Lucy plays left field, though! We need someone to play left field!" Charlie Brown said, worried as the bus stopped, picking up Heather as she passed by, overhearing Charlie Brown and Linus as she sat in the seat behind him.

"Hey, Charlie Brown, Linus." Heather smiled, looking between the two. "What's up?"

"Lucy got grounded and we don't have a person to play left field." Charlie Brown sighed. "I suppose I could ask Snoopy to pull off double duty."

"Hey, if you're short on players... maybe I can join your team!" Heather offered.

Charlie Brown and Linus looked at Heather in surprise as Charlie Brown said, "You can? Do you really think you can play baseball?"

Heather smiled. "Hey, I've watched a lot of your games, I think I know how the sport works. Besides, I always wanted to join a baseball team."

Charlie Brown and Linus looked at each other as Linus said, "I think that would be a good idea, Charlie Brown. How about it?"

Charlie Brown paused... as he gave a smile. "All right. Can you come by tomorrow after school? We got some practice going on."

"That sounds good. Okay!" Heather gave a smile. "By the way, what was Lucy grounded for."

"Punching Marcie in the face, breaking her glasses, hurting her..." Charlie Brown gave a frown and turned with a glare towards Lucy, who was trying to overhear what was going on towards the seat. When Lucy felt she was being watched, she moved her head back towards the bus.

Heather gasped in horror. "Oh my gosh, no! She was over at my house yesterday, she must have been attacked on the way home!"

"It's all right, what happened, happened." Charlie Brown sighed. "Now I'm worried about Marcie... I just want to know if she's okay, if she'll be fine... I don't know why I'm worrying, but I guess that's just me..."

Linus and Heather looked at each other, eyebrows raised... Heather kept a hidden smirk to herself, knowing that Charlie Brown may have some deeper feelings for Marcie, more than he thought. Heather then put a hand on Charlie Brown as she said, "I'm sure Peppermint Patty will be there to protect her..."

"I'm not sure if she'll be around any longer, though..." Charlie Brown said.

"Why?" Heather asked.

Charlie Brown sighed as he turned to Heather and Linus. "What I am about to tell you is surprising to me. Linus, you and Lucy may understand what Peppermint Patty is probably going through, you guys and your parents actually did it one time."

Linus's eyes widened as he nodded, "I think I know where you're going with this."

"What's going on?" Heather asked.

Charlie Brown sighed as he said, "You may want to bear with us, it's... pretty complicated to convey this situation in words..."

* * *

There's the thirteenth chapter! How did you like it? I know this chapter was a little different from the norm, but I thought it would be nice to have a break from the Marcie Point of View for a little while. Don't worry, more Marcie will be coming along the way, I promise! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	14. Talk In The Library

Here's the next chapter of my Peanuts story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After school, Marcie came out with Peppermint Patty following behind her as Peppermint Patty looked around the neighborhood, sighing.

"You know, Marce, I'm sure going to miss the old place..." Peppermint Patty said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, sir." Marcie said.

Peppermint Patty said nothing for a while, which started to concern Marcie. "Sir?"

"Say, Marcie, you remember the first day we met?" Peppermint Patty asked as the two walked together.

"As clear as day, sir. It was summer camp, my first experience there. I was assigned as one of your cabin-mates." Marcie said.

Peppermint Patty smiled. "I still remember every time you would keep calling me sir... no matter how many times I told you not to. It was like you were at military camp."

"I was nervous and I felt odd in a different environment." Marcie said.

"You sure seemed to be that way... you always followed me around and just did everything by the book. You know, Marcie, you always did everything by the book... hard to imagine that ever since time went on you seemed to loosen up a little bit." Peppermint Patty smiled. "Now, you're living in my neighborhood, you're actually starting to hang out with the others a lot more... even if you're still a weird kid, you still have a heart of gold."

"But I still hate baseball, sir. Always have, always will." Marcie shook her head.

"You say that, yet you joined the team anyway. You know, Marcie... you don't have to be in the team anymore if you don't want... after all, Saturday's game may be my last one, anyway..." Peppermint Patty said.

"Are you kidding, sir? You're leaving the baseball team?" Marcie said in surprise.

"That's part of what I wanted to explain to you, Marcie. I was a little nervous in telling you, and I still feel nervous telling it to you." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"Sir, you know I don't like being kept in suspense. Just tell me." Marcie frowned.

"All right, sorry. Listen, Marcie. This news I'm about to tell you is not good. In a couple weeks from now, I'm going to be-"

"Hey, girls!"

Marcie and Peppermint Patty looked up as they saw Heather waving over to them. Marcie sighed in relief as she said, "There's my stop."

Marcie and Peppermint Patty went over to Heather as Marcie was about to wave to her. "Hey, He-"

Marcie stopped in shock as Heather spontaneously pulled the bi-spectacled girl into a hug. "Charlie Brown told me about what happened. Are you all right?"

"She is now that I'm with her." Peppermint Patty smirked. "Lucille is going to have to think twice before crossing with Marcie again!"

"Sir, control yourself, please." Marcie said as Heather let her go. "Anyway, yeah, I'm all right. I was jumped and quite surprised by her... I honestly didn't expect it..."

"Well, safe to say you won't have to worry about Lucy for quite some time." Heather smirked.

"She got grounded?" Peppermint Patty glared.

Heather nodded.

"I say she deserves WORSE!" The brown-haired girl glared at the red haired girl and black haired girl respectively. "I mean, how is it possible that Lucille can get away with whatever the heck she feels like! I feel bad blaming Chuck for a few things that were clearly Lucille's fault!"

"About time you noticed." Heather grumbled.

"What was that?" Peppermint Patty asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing." Heather said as Marcie took off her backpack and started digging around.

"I got those Valentine's you wanted to see, Heather." Marcie said as Peppermint Patty shook her head in confusion.

"Valentine's? Isn't it a little late for that?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"You weren't there when we had our talk, sir." Marcie said as she handed the Valentine's to Heather.

"All right, let me see what you wrote." Heather said as she opened the Valentine's card.

"Please don't criticize me too hard." Marcie said, nervously as she held herself.

Heather coughed as she read it. "Dear Charles, every day I look at you and my heart feels like it's soaring into the sky. I know it may seem like a long shot, but... would you like to be my Valentine?"

Marcie cringed a bit as Peppermint Patty stared in surprise. Heather then took the other Valentine's card and read it, "Dear Charles, I can't explain just how much I really feel for you... but every time I talk with you, you just don't understand what I'm saying. But I still like you for your cluelessness. I'm even clueless as well... I guess that's what we are, two clueless people in the world. I think you and I would be a good match together... if you're willing to give me a chance. Will you be my Valentine? Love, Marcie."

Marcie cringed even more as Peppermint Patty shook her head in shock. Marcie sighed. "Okay, tell me the truth. I know they're bad."

"Marcie... those Valentine's... are beautiful." Peppermint Patty said.

"Huh?" Marcie shook her head in surprise as she turned to Peppermint Patty. "Really, sir? You think so?"

"I think that, too. They're subtle, yet they convey your true feelings for Charlie Brown." Heather smiled, handing the cards back. "I can tell why you were so nervous about giving Charlie Brown the Valentine's though... it's because you're scared... you're afraid he'll never like you back. So you kept these Valentine's hidden for yourself, never wanting to give them to him because you're afraid of being picked on... for being in love with Charlie Brown..."

"That's about down to the detail, Heather." Marcie sighed.

"Marcie..." Peppermint Patty said. "You really think that?"

Marcie nodded.

"Marcie, I may sometimes think you're a weird girl... but I would never make fun of you being in love with Chuck." Peppermint Patty said as Marcie looked up. "Heck, I felt the same way about him back then, but I didn't even have the guts to write a Valentine this beautiful to him!"

"Th-thank you, sir. That really means a lot." Marcie said as Peppermint Patty smiled, patting her on the back.

"Marcie, you need to get out of that anti-social zone. You're already out of it by far... but the big question remains..." Heather took a deep breath. "How are you going to talk with Charlie Brown about your crush?"

Marcie smiled. "What to do?"

Marcie then sighed, looking down. "I wish I knew."

"Don't worry, Marce. Me and Heather here... we can help you." Peppermint Patty smiled. "Just say the word, talk with us... and we'll see what we can do."

Marcie looked between Peppermint Patty and Heather, the latter giving a smile as she said, "We only want to help you break out of the shell... when it comes to Charlie Brown. He needs all the help he can get... and you're the best one to help him."

Marcie gave a smile as she hugged both her friends. "You two truly are the best friends I can ask for."

"You're really qualifying me as your best friend?" Heather said in surprise.

"Well, Peppermint Patty may be my first friend... Charles my second... but Heather, I think you may be up in my top ten friends to talk to." Marcie said.

"I feel honored." Heather smiled, looking at Marcie and Peppermint Patty.

* * *

As the three friends walked inside the library, Marcie went deep inside to look for a book as Heather turned to Peppermint Patty. "Listen, uh... Peppermint Patty?"

"Yes?" Peppermint Patty said.

Heather sighed as she looked at her, seriously. "Charlie Brown told me about what was going on with you, and how you haven't told Marcie yet."

Peppermint Patty shook her head in surprise, then sighed. "Good ol' Chuck always knew how to break news gently... I'm not sure how I could tell Marcie then I'm going to be moving to a different neighborhood far away from here."

"It's tough, isn't it?" Heather sighed, looking at her.

"I want to tell her, but I don't want her to be alone." Peppermint Patty sighed. "I think she'd be pretty devastated if she lost the only friend she had... and on top of that, her not coming out to admit her feelings for Chuck... it'll only complicates matters..."

"It wouldn't be good, would it?" Heather paused. "Listen, Peppermint Patty, I think I know what I can do to help Marcie AND Charlie Brown... but I need your support. Is there a possible way that we can hook up Charlie Brown and Marcie before you go?"

Peppermint Patty looked at the clock, thinking about it. She gave a confident smirk. "I have a couple weeks. I think that's plenty of time for me to help Marcie and Chuck realize their feelings for each other... but how can we get Chuck to realize that?"

"Huh?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, I know it's going to be a surprise, but..." Peppermint Patty started.

"Charlie Brown has a crush on me? I guessed that." Heather sighed. "But from what I've seen of him talking about Marcie today, he seemed to really care for her. Maybe... just maybe we can make him realize his feelings for Marcie."

Peppermint Patty smirked as he shook Heather's hand. "Let's make an unrequited love... requited!"

"...I don't think 'requited' is a word." Heather blinked.

"...No wonder Marcie connects with you." Peppermint Patty sighed as Heather giggled.

* * *

And we'll end the fourteenth chapter here! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	15. Boy Talk About Love and Marriage

Sorry I took so long to get back to this, but I had other projects I needed to take care of first... but now, this Charlie Brown x Marcie story is back on track! Now, here is the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, over at a familiar brick wall, Charlie Brown was leaning on it, thinking as he looked up at the sky. He didn't understand what was going on with him... as if his life had gotten more complicated than it already has. He just couldn't get the image of Marcie's beautiful eyes out of his head... and he was now making comparisons in his mind with Marcie and Heather, wondering just how Marcie was managing to edge out Heather in terms of uniqueness and beauty. Linus was coming by with his security blanket as he noticed Charlie Brown at the brick wall. Raising an eyebrow, Linus decided to join him.

"Hey Charlie Brown." Linus said, standing next to him.

"H-huh? Oh... Linus. Didn't see you there. Sorry." Charlie Brown said, snapping out of his thoughts and looking at Linus.

"It's all right. So... what's on your mind, Charlie Brown?" Linus asked, out of mere curiosity.

"How did you figure I was thinking about something?" Charlie asked

"I know you, Charlie Brown. You always come to this brick wall whenever you're thinking about things." Linus said.

"Nothing gets past you, doesn't it?" Charlie Brown sighed. "But I guess since you're here... I was just thinking... about love."

"Another Little Red-Haired Girl moment?" Linus said.

"Part of it is that, and her name is Heather." Charlie Brown glared at Linus. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm stuck between two people... Heather and another girl that I've just noticed over the course of a couple of days, a girl I knew for a while now..."

"What's going on?" a familiar blonde haired boy in a purple shirt came over in curiosity.

"Charlie Brown's having another one of his moments..." Linus said.

Schroeder gave a smile as he leaned towards the wall. "Well... what's going on?"

"Linus, Schroeder... what do you think of the term, 'love'?" Charlie Brown asked.

Hearing that word, Schroeder sighed as he frowned. "Love? Please don't make me discuss this, I've already have had my fair share of talks with it with Lucy."

"More like she constantly harasses you about the topic of marriage." Linus chuckles.

Schroeder nodded. "Yeah, exactly. Why does she not understand that I am busy trying to play Beethoven, and she tries talking about how one day, we'll be married. I'm not even interested in her, and for all we know, I could be married to someone else... someone who understands classical music and Beethoven like I do!"

Charlie Brown started listening in as Schroeder kept talking. "I mean, every time Lucy comes in, she'll be all 'When we get married, you're going to have to cook instead of following your dreams' or 'when we get married, I want you to buy a nice expensive car'. 'When we get married' this, 'when we get married' that! Married, married, married! You want to know what I think of the idea of getting married to you is, Lucy? It's the most horrible idea that I would have to experience... if it's with you, so take that stupid 'get married to me' idea and stick it up your-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!" Charlie Brown and Linus said, holding Schroeder as he stopped mid rant.

Schroeder took a few deep breaths. "Sorry, it's just... after so many talks with Lucy about the whole 'marriage' thing... it just drives me nuts."

"Trust me, even if it's for a different reason as you, we all feel the same for Lucy." Charlie Brown sighed. "But... I'm curious. If you had a couple of girls you liked, but you start liking one more than the other... what can you do?"

Linus and Schroeder looked at each other as Schroeder said, "Well, let me say this, Charlie Brown. If you didn't like the other girl as much as you do the girl you started noticing... maybe it's not true love."

Charlie Brown paused to think about it.

* * *

 _"Could it possibly be true..."_ Charlie Brown thought to himself as he was starting to walk back home. _"Do I not like like Heather as much as I used to? I mean, I finally talked with her and I wanted to tell her my feelings... but... why do I suddenly feel nothing for her, but yet when I think of Marcie, I..."_

It wasn't until Charlie Brown turned a corner as he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry..."

Charlie Brown then shook his head in surprise as he saw Marcie picking herself up. "Oh... uh, Marcie!"

"Hi, Charles..." Marcie yelped, looking at Charlie Brown, blushing a bit.

Charlie Brown was doing the same as he smiled nervously. "Are you just going home?"

"Er, yes, I was. Going my way?" Marcie asked as she leaned her head.

Charlie Brown paused... before nodding. "Yeah, I believe so."

Marcie gave a smile as the two started to walk together. A little unknown to the both of them, nearby, Peppermint Patty and Heather were watching.

"All right... looks like Phase One is underway!" Heather gave a smile.

"Great! I just hope this works..." Peppermint Patty said, a little nervous.

"It has to! Marcie and Charlie Brown need to understand just how much they actually care for each other!" Heather said. "After all, Marcie can't hold on to this unrequited love forever."

"True." Peppermint Patty said as she and Heather started tailing the two kids, wondering what will happen to Charlie Brown and Marcie from here!

* * *

And that's the fifteenth chapter! How did you guys like it? Again, sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry if the chapter was pretty short, but I had a bit of writer's block! Don't worry, this story is going to be back on track and will probably get another update pretty soon! How soon, I'm not sure, just keep an eye out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
